When Worlds Collide
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: Harry friends are in for a surprise their seconds year when they get a new subject teached by Professor Oak. RENAMED used to be Creatures of the Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Creatures of the universe**

_Hey people of the internet, this is just a test chapter for a story idea I had in math class. _

_Before I get started I'd like to say I know this story idea of a pokemon trainer going to Hogwarts to teach has been used a few times before, but this is my take on it._

_And as another heads up their will be an OC named Storm Masters who will be working as professor Oaks student or apprentice. I know there's someone else that's suppose to be that person but I haven't seen the show in forever so I can't remember the name. _

_So hope you enjoy and please review._

_Disclaimer: Unless I was able to create a hit TV show when I was 10 I do not own._

* * *

><p>"Make sure to call if anything goes wrong ok Gary." Professor Oak lectured his grandson. "If you can't reach me go to Mrs. Ketchum's."<p>

"Don't worry Gramps everything will be fine. Though I'm a little insulted that you're taking the little twerp as your assistant instead of me?" Gary told his grandfather load enough for Storm who was finishing up packing in the background could hear.

Storm merely shot him a glare before going back to work.

"I'm surprised Gary this should actually take this as a complement, you have control of the lab and everything." Oak told him with a smile.

"So this Dumbledore guy just out and offered you a job…and these people don't even know what pokemon are?"

"He said it would be good for the students to learn more than just about what's in the world around them and decided to give this a try." Oak explained.

"And why are you taking Storm?"

"Because this will be a good learning experience and Mrs. Ketchum shouldn't have to baby-sit both of you." The Professor explained petting one of the many pokemon in the place. "Plus she can show them first hand what it means to be a trainer and how they work."

"Ready to go boss." Storm told tem walking into the room. The girl was about 12, was oddly pale with icy blue eyes and black hair with patch's and strips of purple, grey, tan and brown. Next to her sat her beloved Umbreon named Shade.

"Alright Storm remember to be on your best behavor ok." Professor told her strictly.

Storm gave a mock solute in response.

* * *

><p>"Professor Snape will you please give our new teacher a tour of the place and explain everything to him when he get's here." Dumbledore asked as they sat in his office. Dumbledore was reading off the list of students.<p>

Snape grimaced in distaste. "Please tell me you don't mean Lockhart the fool shouldn't have even gotten the job."

"I mean Professor Oak he should be here any minute now." Dumbledore told him, ignoring the Lockhart comment.

"Already here Headmaster." A friendly voice said behind them, before Snape could protest.

Snape glared at the old man in the lab coat, before noticing the kid beside him. Dumbledore smiled up at him his eyes twinkling. "Ah Professor Oak glad you could make it."

"It's my pleasure I assure you." Oak told him reflecting the smile. "This is my student Storm she's be working as my assistant."

"Of course." Dumbledore said, turning to young Storm. Even though she had a calm look on her face, her eyes glittered like fireworks with excitement. "School will be starting tomorrow night so you have till then to get ready, Professor Snape will explain how things will work if you like."

"Of course thank you."

* * *

><p><em>How'd you like the first chapter, I hope it turned out all right, and sorry it's so short but I don't have time to make it longer. Review and tell me what you think…and yes I know my spelling and grammar is horrible.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Creatures of the Universe**

"So you are Professor Snape are a very accomplished chem- sorry potion master." Professor Oak told him as they walked towards the classroom Oak was given.

"Yes, you can say that. I'm surprised a muggle like yourself was able to make the transition to magic so easily." Snape told him, only half paying attention.

Storm frowned. Magic?

"It really wasn't that hard. Though it's going to take me a little bit to get used to the lack of technology." Professor Oak said with a sigh.

By now Storm felt a little panicked. No technology? Magic? What the heck was going on?

"Oh sorry Storm I forgot to explain everything to you. Hogwarts is a school for witch's and wizards…They study magic" Professor Oak explained simply.

Storms didn't know if the Professor was joking or not. "You mean like what Sabrina can do because I don't believe that's not called magic…"

Professor Oak sighed. "No definitely not like Sabrina."

"Here we are?" Snape told them before she could reply.

The entered a dungeon like room filled with desks and some abandon books.

"Thank you Professor Snape. Before you go can you give me any advice on the students, you know them better than I do." Oak asked as he sat his bags down.

"Well I can tell you write now the only students you can expect anything from is the Slytherin and maybe the Ravenclaws." His eyes narrowed slightly. "And keep an on Harry Potter and his friends they are trouble."

Oak looked a little surprised but nodded his thanks.

Storm frowned as Professor Oak turned to her looking like he was about to give her a lecture about this whole magic thing.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ron what's this class here?" Harry asked as they finished getting ready to go to the express.<p>

Ron frowned and sat down on his old bed examining the paper. "Pokemon Ed? Never heard of it before but it's on my paper too so it must be important."

"We should have asked Hermione when we had the chance." Harry mumbled.

"I'll ask Percy maybe he will know. Hey Percy what's Pokemon Ed?" He shouted at Percy as he walked past the room.

Percy smirked. "It's the new class, I thought you knew. Professor Dumbledore is trying out a new subject; he say's that this is just what we need."

"But what is a pokemon?" Ron asked.

"I think I've heard of them before…it rings a bell." Harry told them thoughtfully.

"Come on guy's we'll be late for the train!" Arthur Weasley shouted from downstairs.

"Come on Harry." Ron told him forgetting all about the weird class.

* * *

><p>(Several hours later)<p>

Storm sat next to Professor Oak at the teacher table in the great hall, Shade was lying on the ground beside them watching all the students with interest.

Professor Lockhart sat next to them gushing about all his accomplishments.

A lot of the students were pointing at Shade and asking each other what it was with no avail.

Not long after the first years were getting sorted there was a load bang outside, like an explosion.

Both Professor Oak and Storm tensed half expecting team Rocket or another team to appear and demand their pokemon.

"Professor Snape can you go see what that was about?" Dumbledore asked quetly keeping that grandfather smile on his face.

Snape grumbled a yes and left with a scowl on his face.

Lockhart flashed a smile at Storm. "Don't worry kid I'll make sure nothing gets us."

Storm attempted a reassured smile. "I think I'll go with him." She told them before slipping off to find Snape.

Shade merely yawned and gave the Professor a questioning look.

"I don't need you to tag along Miss Masters." Snape hissed.

"It was this or stay with Lockhart." She explained, as she tried to keep up with him.

Snape just rolled his eyes before continuing his march down the hallway's. After several minutes they came across two boy's that looked pretty beaten up.

"Of course Mister Weasley, and Mister Potter I should of known.

The two boy's froze up at the sigh of Snape and paled. "Shoot."

* * *

><p><em>Well heres the next chapter for all those who cared. I'm still not positive this story's worth doing, I'd like to but I'm not sure so any opinions on that are appreciated please review.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Creatures of the Universe**

"You were seen by no less than 7 muggles!" Snape shouted. They had just gotten to his office.

Harry flinched as he slammed his hand down on the desk. The odd looking girl next to them just gave them a serious stern look that could give McGonagall a run for her money.

"You nearly exposed our world, not to mention the damage you did to the womping willow that has been hear since before you were born!"

"I think it did more damage to us than we did it." Ron piped up.

"Silence!" He snapped, and then he turned to the girl next to him. "Miss Masters go get Dumbledore so we can decide the punishment of these Gryffindors." He spat at the word Gryffindor.

"No need to Severus, I'm right here." Dumbledore told them as he and McGonagall walked in. "Miss Masters I believe Professor Oak is looking for you, needs you to get what he needs for class tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." She said as she marched out.

"Professor these boy's…" Snape started.

"I'm well aware of what happened Severus." Dumbledore told him calmly. "And since they are from Gryffindor I do believe Miss McGonagall should be the one to decide there punishment."

"Your going to expel us aren't you?" Ron asked looking downcast.

"Not today Weasley." McGonagall assured him. "But you will be serving a week worth of detention and a letter will be sent to your families." She told them strictly.

They both nodded in agreement glad not to be expelled.

* * *

><p>The next day so far wasn't doing so well for the second years, one Ronald Weasley especially. The Slytherin and Gryffindors sat down in the new class and started talking about the last class they had with Lockhart and how they hoped this class would be better.<p>

The walls had none moving posters all over the wall. Some of them were diagrams of some foreign object and weird creature other's were for a tournament or contest.

In front of the class was a graying old man that somehow managed to keep an alive and slightly youthful look about him wearing muggle scientist clothes. Next to him was the weird girl from last night with Tortishell (Sorry if it's spelled wrong) like hair, light blue eyes and wearing tight fit black army styled clothes, and looked to be somewhere around 14.

"Good morning class I'm Professor Oak and this is my assistant Storm Masters." He told them with a reassuring smile.

Harry, Hermione and Ron glanced at each other unsure what to think.

"They must be really brave if they come inhere wearing muggle clothing." Ron whispered as he glanced over at a disgusted Malfoy.

"Shh, Ron!" Hermione snapped quietly. "This is a completely new subject that's being introduced to Hogwarts, he must know a lot if Dumbledore thought he should be the one to introduce us."

"Before I start I assure you that there will not much homework or writing essay's and things like that in this class. But if you have any hope of passing this class you must pay attention, and do as your told." He told them in a very serious tone.

He suddenly lightened up. "Now then do any of you know what a Pokemon is?"

Hermione's hand shot up but they rest of the class was dead silent.

Professor Oak smiled at the curly haired girl. "Yes Miss Granger I believe is that correct?"

"Yes sir. I believe the term was Pocket Monsters?" She said though it sounded more like a question.

"Correct, ten pionts to Gryffindor. Storm can you please hand over Raiden." The Professor asked the girl.

The girl handed over some weird metal red and white ball.

"That's Raiden?" Ron asked quietly.

"No silly, that's what hold's him really Ron you need to read more." Hermione lectured

Harry stared at the thing. It looked oddly familiar…

Suddenly a red light shot out of it and a weird mouse like creature with a long tail that had a lighting bolt at the end poped out.

The Professor frowned in confusion. "You said you didn't evolve your Pikachu yet?" He asked turning to his assistant.

Miss Masters looked slightly shocked. "That was 2 months ago."

The Professor let out a heavy sigh. "Alright then. Class this on of the many types of Pokemon in the world it's called a Raichu evolution of a Pokemon called Pikachu which is becoming a really popular pokemon latly. You all can come up and have a look at it if you like."

The class pushed its way to the desk were the Pocket Monster was. It glanced up at the assistant who gave it a reassuring nod.

"Professor how many Pokemon are there?" Harry asked as he examined Raiden.

"Nobody know's we discover more and more each year, the last time I checked there was at least 300 diferent types with different ability's." The Professor explained. "I sudgest you do not touch him Mister Malfoy, Raiden may not look like it but he's very strong, and is easily agitated." Oak said to the blond boy who looked like he was about to poke the thing.

"This creature I doubt it, looks pretty pathetic and weak to me." Malfoy sneered looking very triumphant.

Both Miss Masters and Raidens eyes burned with fury. The girl looked like she was going to say something but Oak cut her off.

"Perhaps we can have an example shown." He suggested, before pointing to a dumy that was set up on the other side of the room. "Everyone move to the sides of the classroom, and Storm try to tone it down."

The assistant rolled her eyes and stood beside Raiden as Harry and everybody else shuffled to the side's of the classroom.

"This is so cool, from what the book said this will be amazing!" Hermione told them her eyes glittering with excitement.

Harry was just about to ask her what she meant when the assistant shouted out. "Thunder bolt!"

Raiden let out a load cry and a bolt of pure electricity shot out from his body and went straight for the target! It flashed when it hit, and the dumy started to shatter under the bombardment of power.

Within a second it was over. Harry looked over in shock at the assistant who looked as board as she could be, petting the creature.

He glanced over at Malfoy who looked like he was the one struck by the lightning bolt.

This was officially his favorite class this year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Creatures of the Universe**

Latter that day Storm was sitting down by the lack, reading a book the professor gave her too study. Next to her was her loyal Shade.

Behind her was a few of the students…If she remember right they were Gryffindors. They were chatting about something and pointing.

Storm let out an exasperated sigh of annoyance. "I'm not going to deep fry you if you talk to me you know." She told them loadly as she continued reading her books.

Shade barked in agreement, as he glared at them.

The three of them glanced at each other before slowly walking towards her.

The first one was a red head, second one a frizzy haired brunette and the third a shorter kid with black hair and emerald eyes.

Forcing herself to relax, she closed the book and gave them a friendly smile.

The three of them glanced at each other.

Finally the brunette stepped forward. "We were wondering…if you can show us some of your Pocket Monsters."

"Pokemon, kid and sure." Storm told them as she got up.

The boy's suddenly seemed to gain confidence.

"What is that one next to you?" The black haired boy asked as he bent down and started petting Shade. Shade tensed up for a second them seemed to relax.

"This is my first pokemon Shade, he's a Umbreon." She told them her voice filled with pride for her partner.

This seemed to confuse him. "First pokemon?"

"Yay it's like ah…" She frowned in thought. "It's like what is it?…Like when you get your wand, your first is your partner for life." Shade puffed out his chest in pride.

The three of them looked at the Umbreon thoughtfully.

"What's your guy's names." Storm asked, smiling down at her Umbreon.

"I'm Harry Potter." The black haired boy told her. "These are my friends Ron and Hermione."

"Nice to meet you, as you know I'm Storm Masters."

"Why are you teaching with the professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well…after I was done getting all the badges from all the regions I've been too, I decided that I wanted to study pokemon, so Professor was a friend of the family…and well he decided to take me as a apprentice of sorts." She told them thoughtfully. "when he got the letter asking him to teach, he thought it would a good learning experience for me and he would a example of a trainer and of pokemon."

"What do you mean by badges, and what are trainers?" Ron asked.

There was a long silent moment as Storm and Shade looked at each other in disbelief.

Storm pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in exasperation.

"trying to become a teachers pet Potter?" A blond smirked as him and his friends approached. Storm reckonized him as the kid from earlier.

"Harry and his friends were just asking about my Shade here." Storm told them dryly.

"Can we see some of your other Pokemon?" A girl from what she believed was raven claw asked as she suddenly popped out of nowhere.

Storm jumped back in surprise. "Well…"

"Yes let's see more of those creatures." Malfoy sneered.

Storm was about to reply when some other students suddenly appeared. Storm let out a long sigh and glanced down at Shade who nodded a yes.

"Alright but you are to treat them with respect." She warned them dangerously. "First off is Raiden the Riachu from earlier." As she said that Raiden popped out and gave the students a bored look.

Several of the girls gushed about how pretty he was. Raiden looked like he was going to shock them but stopped after receiving a warning growl from Shade.

Storm couldn't help smirk at this. "Next is Loki the Gangar."

A purple ghost pokemon popped out with a evil mischievous smile on. Some of the students took a step back as his gaze landed on him.

"Don't worry he's harmless he's about as dangerous as the Weasley twins." She told them, remembering everything Snape told her about them. "Now who's next…how about Kaji the Charizard." (Kaji means wild fire in Japanese)

A giant red, dagon like pokemon with a flame at the end of it's tail appeared.

"And the last one I'm going to show you is Aura the glacion." out popped a pretty blue pokemon that had diamond patterns all over It.

The students started talking which one looked the best an was there favorite. Aura was having fun being babied by a bunch of girls. Kaji meanwhile was showing off his amazing size while Ron looked at him in awe. Raiden did his best to ignore the students while Shade shot him a deadly glare.

"What about the one around your neck?" Malfoy asked his eyes narrowed.

Storm frowned and glanced down at the small master ball that was chained into a necklace and hang around her neck. All the pokemon seemed to tense up and looked at it nervously.

"He can't come out." Storm told them sternly.

"Why not?" Malfoy persisted.

Storms eyes narrowed. "There are some pokemon that are far stronger then others, that have a very special place in the universe, most people aren't ready to see that, and I can assure you that you are not." She hissed.

"Umbre um!" Shade warned her.

Storm nodded in acknowledgment. "You guy's will see the pokemon again latter on, till then I think we are done for today." She returned all her pokemon (Except Shade) despite the students protest and turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"It was nice meeting you." She told them before walking off.

* * *

><p><em>Hey people I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I like to thank Paili-chan (sorry if spelled wrong) for the idea.<em>

_If you'd like to make a guess what pokemon is in the master ball I'd love to hear your idea's. _

_Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. -Yami_


	5. Chapter 5

**Creatures of the Universe **

_Hey Yami here, i'm really sorry for the lack of updates, my computer decided to well die on me...then die on me again. It's still not fixed and i'm using the schools computer so sorry if something doesn't come out right. Before I start I have a few things to say._

_1: Sorry for all the writing errors, I am looking for a Beta but for now you'll have to deal with this._

_2: The reason my chapters are not that long is because usually (Till my computer broke.) I try to update all my story's at least once each week, so I can't really make them that long. If you want dates around the exact time I update, I post what I plan to write each week on my profile. So you can check that out. And I will since I was gone for a while try to make this one longer._

_3: I am going to have other characters from the pokemon world come and visit. I already had one request for May and i'm thinking about bringing Kieth from Rangers in._

* * *

><p>Shade (Umbreon) and Aura (Glacion) watched as their Trainer and the pokemon professor prepared for the next class, they had just finished teaching a class of first years.<p>

Shade was deep in thought because throwout the class he kept on sensing some weird dangerous vibes if you could call it that.

Aura stopped from playing around on the floor with a ball and stared at the older pokemon. "Does it hurt always thinking so hard, it seems really boring to me." She told them in their pokemon language.

Shade's dark ears twitched in annoyance. "Storm evolved you way too early." He grumbled.

"your just jealous because my evolutions cuter." She said with a admittedly cute pose.

Shade rolled his eyes and returned to his thinking about the mysterious feeling.

Aura getting bored again smirked playfully. "Shadey do you think Storm will let us explore the school?" She asked poking him in the side with her paw.

A flicker of interest entered Shade's eyes. "Maybe, but we really should stay with Storm, she may need us."

Aura let out a small purr of amusement, the blue ice pokemon glanced over at her trainer. "Storm will be fine, besides there are no other trainers in miles of this place. What could happen?"

"I'll think about it." Shade told her as he got up to head over to Storm.

Aura made a pokemon version of pouty face before smiling brightly. "Fine till then i'll just take your coin amulet!" (I think that's what it's called) She told him making a grab for the gold coin necklace he wore.

Shade made a attempt to slap her away, but she managed to get it anyway.

Aura danced around happily, the amulet in her mouth, Shade growled angrily and launched himself at her. Aura dashed out of the way, Shade quickly behind her. "Aura give that back right now!" He growled dangerously.

"gotta catch me." Aura sang.

* * *

><p>Professor Oak let out a small smile as he watched the pokemon chase each other trying to get the coin amulet. "Storm can you please get your pokemon under control, the second year students will be hear any minute."<p>

"Sorry Professor." Storm said before stopping the two Eevee evolutions and taking the amulet from them. Aura rubbed her head against Storms knee in a attempt to act sweet and innocent, Shade sat next to her giving Aura a deadly glare.

"No need to apologies they are probably just full of energy, during the break you should take them outside to get energy before our visiters comes." Oak told her as he began writing something on the board.

Storm was about to reply when the first students started walking in.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into their classroom some other students were not far behind.

Harry was surprised to see Storm on the ground with the pokemon from yesterday. As he headed over to talk to her, Hermione ran over to Professor Oak to ask him a million questions.

"Hey Storm." He said as he bent down nervously and pet the angry looking black fox pokemon with yellow rings all over it's body.

The pokemon didn't seem to notice his presents.

"Oh hey Harry...Do you need something?" She asked with a smile.

"Er sorta...I was wondering. Hermione spend last night going on about people that are called Pokemon trainers and Oak said you were a trainer." Harry started.

"Yes I am." Storm told him with a nod.

"I was wondering when you started your journey."Harry asked.

Storm blinked in surprise. "Oh well I started at 10 like everybody else in the town I grew up in... you better go sit down class is about to start."

Harry nodded, before queitly retreating to his seat next to Ron.

"Ok class today we are going to talk about Pokemon types." Oak told them as he wrote the words fire, water and grass. "Learning these types will be pretty simple, and I expect you to know them all pretty quick. They were made simple so new trainers could be able to identify them easily, and considering the age most trainers start, it's very reasonable." He looked over his class, very few of them seemed interested. He heaved a sigh. "Alright then...Storm can you bring up Shade and Aura.

The Glacion and Umbrion not needing further encouragement jumped onto the desk in front of the class. Behind him Harry could hear a few girls commenting on how cute the blue one...Aura right...was.

"Alright let's start with Aura first, she's a Glacion." He petting her head, as he said this. The pokemon moved into what Harry assumed was a pose. "Can anyone guess what type she is."

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Granger." Professor Oak asked.

"An ice type Professor." She told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Correct Miss Granger." Oak said with a smile. "Now onto Shade, he's a Umbreon what type is he?"

There was a pause, several students talked between each other on what type they thought it was.

Oak frowned at this. "Come on all guesses are welcome it's not that hard. There is a list of types in your book if you want to look at that."

Finally Hermione raised her hand slowly. Harry was surprised by her reluctance to answer this one. "Is it a...Dark type Professor Oak?"

The class stilled at this. To Harry's surprise even Malfoy seemed surprised.

Harry glanced nervously at Storm who seemed to notice the glass reaction and was scowling at them. Harry quickly looked away, she seemed nice enough but she had Dark type Pokemon...

"Correct." He said, he quickly began writing on the board, all the kinds of types.

Storm shook her head, and walked up to the Professor and whispered something to Professor frowned and looked back at his silent class.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, his eyes scanning over his students.

Slowly Hermione stood up. "Well it's a dark type that means it's well...evil for a lack of a better word."

The Professor sighed. "Alright lets get one thing straight, Shade here is not evil, dark types doesn't mean the Pokemon is evil, Storm is not evil for training a dark Pokemon."

The class relaxed but only a little.

Harry looked back at the dark Pokemon that he had petted earlier. It ears were twitching, it's ruby red eyes glaring at the students.

"Now back to what we were doing." Oak said, calling the students attention back to him.

* * *

><p>At the end of class, Storm let out a long sigh and looked at her beloved partner. "It's ok Shade they were just ignorant." She told him.<p>

"Excuse me Miss Masters."

Storm looked up to see Hermione Granger blushing slightly. "I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to insult your team, from what I read in my books Umbreon's can be very loyal and clever."

"It's ok, you didn't know." Storm said.

"It doesn't look smart to me." Malfoy sneered walking up to them, his two body guards right behind him.

Storm glared. "Have you forgot about Raiden so soon Draco, now think for a second Malfoy. Raiden wasn't my main Pokemon he's strong and has traveled for a long time with me but Shade has been with me since before I started my training. So Shade has more experience and is stronger."

Draco kept his sneer on but took "So your a dark trainer or whatever?" He asked his eyes flickering to Shade.

Storm smirked evily. "You have no idea what me and my team are capable of Malfoy." She said darkly.

* * *

><p><em>Well here's the chap I hope you liked it.<em>

_Before I go have one thing to ask. I really liked all your guesses last week and it made me start rethinking on what legendary Pokemon Storm should have. So _I_'m going to have you decide by voting._

_Here are your options._

_Lugia _

_Darkria_

_Garitina _

_Mewtwo _

_Raiku (Sorry if any of these are spelled wrong)_

_Please vote and tell me which one you want Storm to have and remember to tell me what you think of the chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Creature of the universe**

_Poll updates_

_Darkria: 1 Lugia: 3 Giratina: 4 so it looks like it'll be Giratina._

* * *

><p>Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Ya sure, I bet being a trainer or whatever you're supposed to be isn't that hard." He stated.<p>

Storm smiled determination suddenly flaring up inside her. "You know what let's challenge that." She said standing up. A bunch of students seemed to notice what was going on and surrounded them, wanting to see what would happen. "Let's have a little battle shall we."

Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise, "But I don't have any Pokémon."

"You can pick one of mine, and it will be a perfect time to show you what battles are like." Storm said her excitement growing.

Before Malfoy could say anything, Professor Oak stepped in. "I'm sorry Storm I can't allow you to battle Malfoy, he's too inexperienced and your Pokémon won't fight against you."

"What if I go for her?" Harry asked stepping forward. "I'll go against Malfoy." Harry said glaring at Draco.

Storm gave him a surprised but grateful look.

Oak nodded. "That will work. I'll go clear it with the headmaster meet me outside in half an hour. Storm debrief them on how to fight and anything else they should know…and nobody's allowed to use Raiden." He added warningly, before leaving, the other student fallowing.

Storm explained everything to the boy's about battles. "All right what Pokémon do you want?" She asked finally.

"The red dragon," Draco instantly demanded.

Storm nodded her eyes narrowed, and handed him Kaji's pokeball and a list of attacks. "Ok what about you Harry?"

Harry frowned unsure witch one he wanted. He glanced at Shade who was currently sitting confidently next to Storm, his red eyes having a knowing look.

"I'll take Shade." Harry said, his emerald eyes locking with the Pokémon's. Shade glanced at Storm who nodded, then walked over to Harry and sat beside him.

Storm smiled. "Good luck." She told them handing Harry a note with all of Shade's moves on it.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that was a good idea Harry?" Hermione asked nervously as they walked outside. "You've never battled before."<p>

"Thankfully neither has Draco." Ron pointed out.

"Are you really going to fight Draco, Harry?" Ginny asked running up to them, blushing bright red and clutching some book.

Before Harry could answer, Storm walked up to them a very impatient look on her face. "Come on Harry, we had to move were the battles going to take place." She told them, motioning them to fallow her to the Quidditch field.

Harry frowned. "Why did they move it?"

"Apparently Dumbledore wanted everyone taking the classes to come." She told him offhandedly. "Said it'll be a good learning experience, come on or we'll be late." She told them in a tone that would earn her respect from McGonagall.

The three of them glanced at each other smirking, while Ginny looked down at her feet.

* * *

><p>Storm sat down next to Professor Oak. "They're ready, are you going to judge?" Storm asked.<p>

Oak shook his head. "No you are."

Storms eyes widened. "Oh why?"

Oak raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you have forgotten that May's coming."

"Oh ya, how on earth did I forget that." Storm wondered. She paused for a second. "Wait isn't a ranger supposed to be coming too?"

"He got delayed; apparently some gangs has moved into their area and they are trying to put a stop to them." Oak told her standing up. "You're little Glacion can come with me, I know May's Glacion and yours get along pretty well."

Storm smile and brought out Glacion. "Thank you professor she needs the exercise."

* * *

><p>Harry watched the crowd of people a little nervous. "Are you ready for this Shade? I'm counting on you?"<p>

Shade merely mewed in response, completely relaxed even though an important battle was coming up.

Harry frowned, at the fox Pokémon. "You're pretty confident; do you know something that I don't?"

Shade simply stared at him.

Harry sighed. "Alright I guess I have to trust you…let's go." Harry quickly followed by Shade walked into the Quidditch field.

Malfoy on the other side of the field walked forward an overly confident smirk on his face. "You ready for this Potter that tiny little thing is going to be crushed by the mere size Pokémon I choose."

Harry glanced down at Shade wondering what he the Pokémon was thinking and if it understood Draco. But he just sat there that all knowing calm look still in his eyes.

Harry glared at Draco, a little more reassured by the Pokémon's confidence. "Bring it Draco!" Shade yowled a battle cry in agreement.

"Come on out dragon." Malfoy shouted.

"Come on Shade I'm depending on you." Harry told Shade, as he stepped onto the field.

* * *

><p>Professor Oak watched as the Hogwarts express approached the station. Almost as soon as the train stopped an excited Glacion and Skitty jumped out of the train.<p>

Aura ran over to greet them, mewing happily. The pokemon seemed happy to see each other.

May came out not long after a big smile on her face. "Hello professor it's great to see you." She looked around. "Is Storm too busy to say hi." May asked lightheartedly.

"She's judging a battle. It's there first." Oak told her. "And there using her Pokémon."

"Oh let's go, I'd like to see this."


	7. Chapter 7

**Creatures of the Universe**

Storm couldn't help but smile proudly at her Pokémon even though they were going to battle against each other as she walked out to the side of the field. "This is a one on battle, if Pokémon go outside the ring they are disqualified, we will battle till someone is knocked out or calls it quits." She shouted.

The two students glared at each other determination in their eye. Kaji glanced at Shade nervously; it was quickly replaced by an ambitious determination. Shade didn't seem effected at all…classic Shade.

"Let the battle begin!" She shouted.

"Come on dragon er Kaji fire punch!" Malfoy demanded.

Kaji roared as he flew across the field his fist wrapped in flames.

"Use…Head-butt!" Harry told Shade.

Shade waited a second for the charizard to get closer before jumping into action, dodging the fire punch just barley and head-butting the mighty Pokémon in the stomach. Kaji held back a roar of pain, and glared at the black Pokémon.

Harry his confidence raising smiled. "Use bite!" He commanded.

Shade moving at incredible speed jumped up bit into Kaji's arm.

Malfoy in his corner growled in annoyance. "I can't believe this, throw the pest of!" He demanded.

Kaji sent Malfoy a sharp glare, and roared back something that could easily have been shut up.

"Shade jump back and use shadow ball!" Harry shouted as he watched Shade be swung from side to side.

Shade gladly jumped off and shooted a shadow ball.

"Dodge it you fool!" Malfoy growled.

Kaji did so easily; he glared back at Malfoy waiting impatiently for him to order an attack.

"Flamethrower!" The blond boy finally yelled.

Kaji fired a powerful flamethrower at Shade.

Harry froze for a second. "Dodge!" He yelled after a second. "Then use Head-butt full power get behind him!"

Shade easily dodged and slid behind Kaji and before could give the him a order gave him a full powered head-butt.

Kaji roared with pain and struggled to stay awake.

"Come on you worthless creature take it down!" Malfoy snarled with disgust. "Use heat wave!"

Kaji who looked pretty battered by this point glared at Malfoy for a long second.

"Shade use…" Shade flicked his ears and glanced back at Harry with his famous all-knowing look and Harry stopped the command.

People in the crowed murmured wondering why this amazing battle has stopped.

After what felt like forever Kaji puffed out a puff of smoke and yawned completely ignoring Malfoy.

Storm had to hold back a laugh at the look on Malfoy's face when he realized Kaji was going to ignore him.

Shade walked up to Kaji and made a mewing sound. Kaji turned to his team mate and roared something back. Kaji turned to Storm and roared something that nobody but Storm seemed to understand.

Storm nodded. "Kaji forfeits the match Shade and Harry wins!" The crowd roared with excited chatter as the students talked about the battle.

Malfoy started hollering and shouting, most of them were insults to Storm and Kaji, neither seemed to notice him…fortunately for him.

Shade walked up to Harry and started purring like a cat. Harry smile at the dark type Pokémon . Storm was definitely right about being a dark type made no difference. "Shade you were a genius."

"You did pretty good Harry." Storm told him, Kaji right behind her. "You were a little slow on your calls and you were pretty nervous, but that's expected of new trainers. Your style reminds me of an old friend of mine, came from Pallet town…" She quickly shook her head banishing the thought. "Any way pity you aren't a trainer isn't that right Shade."

Shade merely nodded.

Behind her Kaji gave a slightly jealous roar.

Harry and Storm smiled at the fire Pokémon. "Of course how can I forget you Kaji you did great, sorry you had to deal with that kid." She told the dragon as she petted it.

Kaji smiled enjoying the attention.

"Thanks Shade I owe you one." Harry told the black Pokémon.

"Aw did we miss the battle, Professor Oak was being slow." A brunette with a weird hair style said as she approached them. Fallowing her were two hyper Glacions.

Shade's eye twitched at the sight of them.

"When you get to be my age May you will be slow too." Oak told her.

May paled at the idea, and turned to Storm. "Long time no see Stormer, I havn't seen you since your sister dared you into entering a contest."

"Don't remind me." Storm muttered. "But it is good to see you; I guess I owe you for saving me from that embarrassment._"_

May smiled warmly at her. "Ow it was nothing. So who's this?" She asked pointing at Harry.

"This is Harry Potter, one of our students." Storm told her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Harry."

* * *

><p>Below the trainers the Pokémon were having a conversation.<p>

"It's so good to see you Aura." May's Glacion said then turned to the castle her eyes wide with awe. "We are really going to live here for a while."

"Ya it's great." Aura told her friend.

Shade glared at the two Pokémon. He'd rather burn alive then hang out with both of them. Why, why did Storm have to choice Aura. Ya she was like a little sister to him, but still a very annoying one!

"Shade's going to take us on a tour of the castle later." Aura told her friend.

"Oh no I'm not." Shade growled stepping away from them.

"Oh yes you are Storm promised you would!" Aura practically sang.

Shade cringed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>Aw poor Shade has to. Well anyway before I go I want to clarify something…are you ready for this…I heard a rumor that meowth from team rocket was fired and joined Ash and gang…for real this time and was captured…is this true? Or is it a lie? Please tell me!<em>

_Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter…and sorry if I can't get May and her Pokémon character down right._


	8. Chapter 8

**Creatures of the universe**

"I can't believe how big this place is!" May's Glacion gasped looking around.

"Ya, hey Shade can you take us to see those funny elf creatures?" Aura asked.

Shade growled in annoyance and looked around the corridor. "Fine but let's hurry it's getting late, and I don't like being this far from Storm."

Aura rolled her eyes and smirked at May's Glacion. "Come on I'll race you down to the other end of this hallway!" Aura challenged.

"You're on!"

"Wait no-!" To late the two of them were already bolting down the hallway. Shade sighed before stiffening, something didn't feel right. All his senses were screaming that there was danger nearby. His ears went down as he chased after the two. Something was really wrong.

"Oh there you are slow poke." Aura said as he turned the corner and found the two. "Can you tell this cat that we are allowed to be here."

The old long furred cat growled in annoyance. "You are not allowed now go back to your master!" She growled.

May's Glacion shot Shade a nervous look. Shade wondered if she had the same feeling he had.

"You must be Miss Norris, don't worry were leaving right now." Shade said stepping between the cat and the Glacions.

Aura gaped. "Shade you can't honestly-"

Shade shot her a death glare, instantly quieting her. "Let's go sorry to bother you." With that they turned to leave Aura slinking along slowly.

They barely made it a too the other end of the corridor before hearing a load scream of fear!

Shade and May's Glacion instantly shot into action, running back towards were they left Miss Norris. "Miss Norris! Are you ok!" Shade shouted looking around. On the wall was some human writing that smelled like blood. Shades eyes widened with fear. "Come on Glacion we need to go….Glacion?"

May's Glacion didn't answer she was staring at the wall in shock. Shade's eyes fallowed hers, and landed on Miss Norris hanging on the wall. Shade jumped back in surprise and horror.

A second later Harry and his friends fell upon the sight.

Shade gave Harry a fearful look, hoping that he knew what had happened.

* * *

><p>May and Storm walked down the hallway. On their way back to their quarters talking about what they should teach the students, when they came across a large group of students, blocking their way.<p>

"Hey what's going on?" May asked a senior red headed Gryffindor.

"Someone attacked Flinches cat." He explained.

The girls eyes widened and they made their way through the crowed, just to be greeted by a group of teachers. In the center was Harry and his friends and the three eevee evolutions.

"What's going on?" Storm demanded, her eyes flickering to Shade who was looking down stunned.

"Potter and his friends have been found at the scene of a crime." Snape told them, glaring at the three Gryffindor's. "I don't know how your three Pokémon got here."

"Send all students to go back to their common rooms." Dumbledore ordered. "Except you three." He said looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Filch glared at them. "These three murdered my cat I want to see some punishment!" He growled.

"And you will." Dumbledore told him, trying to calm him down.

May glanced up worriedly at the hanging cat. Storm was sure she was imagining the worst that could have had happen to her Glacion.

Storm bent down to pet Shade, and Aura. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Filch losing his partner.

"She not dead just merely paralyzed." Dumbledore told him.

Storm looked up in surprise. She was just paralyzed? That was it. The look on Dumbledores face told her that this was a different kind of paralyzed then what she was used too.

"What was Potter doing here?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"That was my fault Severus!" Lockhart announced. "Harry was helping me with my fan mail." He told him with a smile.

Harry looked down in shame, at hearing that. "We were on our way too the great hall…but then we saw Shade and the two ice Pokémon looking very distressed and fallowed them."

May and Storm shared a look. Shade nudged his head into her knee trying to tell her something that Storm didn't understand.

"So they were merely at the wrong place at the wrong time?" May asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Will you two please take Mr. Potter and his friends to the Gryffindor dormitory?" He asked the two girls.

The both nodded returned their Pokémon and motioned for them to fallow them threw the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to have to cut it short here, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter please Review and tell me if you have anything you want to say or have any advice.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Creatures of the Universe**

"Hey May can you lead Hermione and Ron to the Gryffindor common room I need to talk to Harry for a minute." Storm asked

"Of course come on." She told the two Gryffindors.

Storm turned to Harry giving him a curious look. "All right talk." She told him sternly her eyes narrowed.

Harry blinked in surprise. "What?"

"There is something you are not telling me now spit it out!" She growled arms crossed.

"I really don't know what you are talking about Storm…" Harry started nervously.

"I think you do." She snapped. "Look Harry I think we both know that it wasn't a student that did this to the cat, it was a…magical creature or whatever you call them. And it could have easily been one of me or May's Pokémon or even a student that could have been attacked by it…do you see where I'm going with this?"

Harry nodded. "I think so." The idea of one of his friends getting attacked by whatever did this stuck in his head.

Storm relaxed a little. "Come on Harry what are you hiding I'm sure it's not a big deal. But we need to know everything so we can find out who did this and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Harry frowned. "I heard weird voices just before the attack." He mumbled.

Storm raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything just motioned for him to continue.

"I was coming back from my detention and I heard this weird voice saying something about killing, I ran into Hermione and Ron but they couldn't hear it…then I fallowed the voice and it lead me to the where Mrs. Noris was…" Harry explained.

Storm sighed. "Is that it?"

Harry nodded. "But please don't tell anyone the last thing I need is for people to think I'm crazy."

Storm gave him an encouraging smile. "Of course I won't but if you hear the voice again I suggest you go talk to Dumbledore."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Storm."

"No problem now let's go catch up with the others."

* * *

><p>Harry and the others sat down in there Pokémon classroom the next day, everyone was a little nervous about what happened last night but thankfully nobody at seemed to be blaming Harry or his friends.<p>

In front of the class May and Storm were discussing something with Professor Oak.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Hermione said as she skimmed over her Pokémon index.

"It must be important." Ron commented.

"Ok class today is going to be really special what you chose today will determine what you will be learning the rest of the school year." Professor Oak told the class. "Before young trainers start their quest they chose what they want to become."

Hermione raised her hand. "I thought they just became Pokémon trainers, and fight battles."

"It's more specific then that Miss Granger. Choosing what they want to do with their Pokémon is like choosing a career choice. There is dozens of different choices, like breeder, contestant, rangers, trainers, Professors and so much more. But this year we are focusing on Contesters and Trainers." He told them then he motioned to Storm and May.

"You can choose to either fallow the career of either a Trainer or a Contester." Storm told them.

"Next lesson you will be given a temporary Pokémon for the year, at the end of the year the best trainer and the best contester will get to get their own Pokémon." May explained.

Everyone started chattering at hearing this.

"Listen up!" Storm growled regaining their attention. "The life of a trainer will not be easy but if you work hard it will be worth it and it will open many doors. You will train and bond with your Pokémon to be the best without stop. You will fail every once and a while but it will make you stronger and more prepared for next time. Warning this not for the faint heart and will have its challenges to become the Pokémon Master." Storm explained sounding a lot like a military commander. "If you want to learn the ways of a trainer I will gladly be your teacher.

The class stared at her in awe remembering the strength of her Pokémon.

May stepped forward a smile on her face. "Or you can become a contester stand before crowds of millions ready to show off your Pokémon. You will use everything that you and your Pokémon learned to gain points and the love of the crowed. If you succeed you will gain fame in fortune…and even if you don't well it's still a lot of fun."

* * *

><p><em>Alright that's it for today next wee<em>k _Harry and his friends choose the class they want to take and soon get their pokemon. Please Review and tell me what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

**Creatures of the universe**

_Sorry I haven't watched Pokémon in a while it's Coordinator not contester well you knew what I meant either way now let's get started._

_Disclaimer: I own Storm that's about it._

* * *

><p>Storm and May started handing out paper's that will allow them to choose what they wanted to be. The class was abuzz with talk about what they were going to choose.<p>

"This is agreement you have to sign before we will allow you to get your temporary Pokémon. To make sure you don't abuse them or anything…and just so you know it is law binding" Oak told them. "See you next class session."

With that class was dismissed.

* * *

><p>Harry and his friends walked outside heading towards Hagrids hut.<p>

"So what do you guys want to do?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "Being a trainer sounds pretty hard and more based on strength and skill than anything else…I don't know being a coordinator sounds really nice."

"Sounds pretty girly to me," Ron commented. "I'm going to try for Trainer. You Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment. It felt really good fighting with Shade, it was amazing…but was it worth it constantly battling and fighting. "I don't know being a trainer does sound nice…but."

"Too scared to become a trainer Potter?" Malfoy hissed behind them, Crabbe and Goyle smirking behind him.

Ron and Harry glared at him. "And you think you can…if I remember correctly Kaji wouldn't listen to you. What makes you think other Pokémon would?" Ron asked smirking.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Watch it Weasley that dragon was put up to it by Miss Masters…everybody knows that…besides to you really think out of all of the students signing up to become trainers you'll be the one to get to their Pokémon?" He sneered.

Ron turned bright red.

"And you think you are the one going to keep his Pokémon?" Hermione snapped. "Ron has a better chance then you by far, and Harry's already beaten you once!"

"As I said before Granger that's only because that filthy wannabe muggle Professor set them up to it up, She is nothing but lowlife filth just like you pathetic mudblood!" Draco sneered glaring at her.

Hermione took a step back, looking like someone just smacked her.

"How dare you!" Ron growled. "Eat slugs!" He shouted pointing his wand at Draco, but his broken wand backfired and instead hit him. Ron was flung back to the ground.

Hermione and Harry ran over to their friend to help him.

"Ron are you ok?" Harry shouted.

Instead of answering Ron coughed up a slug, which earned a load ew from all who was watching.

"Come on we have to get him to Hagrid!" Harry told Hermione helping Ron up.

Draco and the other Slytherin were chuckling behind them.

"Mister Malfoy!" May growled walking towards them. "How dare you insult my friends your Professor!" May eyes were burning with anger. (Imagine that scene from one of the episodes where May's extremely angry and surrounded by fire.) "You will serve detention for one week!"

Draco glared at her. "My father will hear about this you pathetic…"

"Oh we are pathetic?" May glared. "I am famous in Hoen (Sorry if spelled wrong) and Storm's from one of the richest families in the Pokémon world not to mention her abilities as a trainer. If I hear one more thing against us or another student you will not get a Pokemon and you will fail. Understand."

Draco nodded looking a lot paler.

"Good." With that she walked back to the school.

"Couldn't have done it better myself." Storm smirked when she got back.

May blushed you heard.

"Oh May the whole school heard, I'm proud of you and I thought you were just a prissy girl." Storm teased.

"Stormer!" May turned bright red.

"Just kidding May." Storm chuckled. "You did good."

* * *

><p><em>Well I'm afraid I have to stop their sorry if there are any errors my Beta is on vacation right now.<em>

_And since so many of you have good ideas on what Pokemon Harry, Ron, and Hermione should have I'm going to leave it to a vote. And just to be clear this won't be polled on my homepage for certain reasons. Ok heres your choices._

_Harry: Eevee, Bulbasour, Pikach/Pichu (I know a few wanted him to have a Riolu but I really don't feel like being accused steeling idea's from IEspeons great work so no.)_

_Hermione: Absol, Abra, Cubone_

_Ron: Scyther, weedle, Charmander_

_Draco: Meowt, poochyena, Sneasel_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Creatures of the Universe**_

Hagrid set a bucket in front of Ron. Ron clung to it as he burped out slugs.

Hermione and Harry crinched and looked away.

"Ya err nothing we can really do but wait till it stops…err I heard you're getting your Pokémon tomorrow." Hagrid asked switching the subject. "Any clue what Pokémon you will get."

Hermione looked up and gave a small smile. "There is so many to choice from, I'm not sure."

Harry nodded. "I really liked working with Shade…Storm said he was evolved from an eevee so if I can I'd like to get one of them. But we don't know what Pokémon we will be able to choose from."

Ron barfed up another slug. "Ugg Professor Oak said he will send out a list of our choices…" He barfed up another slug. "After dinner, He said that our choices will be based off our personality's." As soon as he was done talking he barfed up some more.

Hermione's face scrunched up in disgust. "Are you sure you can't do anything?"

"Positive." Hagrid told her. "You two should be heading back up it's getting late. I'll send Ron back up when he's done barfing."

Harry and Hermione were about to tell them it was fine and that they could stay but Ron spit up a bunch more slugs.

"We'll see you when you feel better buddy." Harry told him. "I'll get the paper with your choices on it."

Ron just nodded.

* * *

><p>Storm and May waited at the entrance of the great hall.<p>

Storm's eyes narrowed as she looked at the papers. "Isn't this sort of last minute?" She asked.

May shook her head. "Professor Oak just didn't want the Pokémon going to the wrong person. It's completely understandable."

"It's still pretty last minute…I heard you had a fight with Malfoy. Care to explain what that was about?" Storm asked raising an eyebrow.

May frowned. "Draco was being incredibly mean and rude."

"More than usual?" Storm asked.

May nodded.

Storm glared at her papers. On the top laid Draco's. "I have nothing against Slytherins and chances are I'd probably be one be one. But I the whole pure-blood thing is just foolish."

"Agreed. Here comes Harry and Hermione."

"Oh hey guys." Storm told them shuffling threw the papers. "Her you go."

"Thanks Storm…can you hand over Ron's paper too we promised we would get it for him." Harry asked.

"Sure."

Draco seeing what was going on, Draco and his body guards walked up to them. "We need our papers; I expect mine to be nothing but the best." He glanced at the master ball hanging around Storms neck.

Storm glared at him. "If I had my way you wouldn't get one at all." She hissed handing him his paper. "Make one mistake and you will see why I refuse to let you see this Pokémon."

Draco merely smirked. "You wouldn't dare hurt me." He stated.

"You forget I don't have any ties to the magical world. I am merely a teacher, and I believe as May told you earlier I have a lot more power in the Pokémon world than you. In fact all three of us are well known in the Pokemon world so you better watch it." Storm told him, her tone extremely threatening and dark but somehow calm at the same time.

"But you're in the magic world right now I hold the power." Malfoy retorted a little shaken.

Storms eyes flashed. "We'll see."

May noticing the look in her eye put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey Storm after we are done with this you want to go on a walk with the Pokémon? You've been really uptight lately."

Storm nodded giving her a small smile.

Later that night as he sat down on his bed, Harry looked down at his paper. He was really relived when he saw that an eevee was on his paper. Nearby Ron was discussing with the other boy's about the Pokémon he could choose from.

He smiled he couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Alright before you point them out to me I do realize there are a few problems and I'm sorry. I realize that the time line that happens in the book isn't exactly right and I'm working on getting it fixed. Also the paper with recommended Pokemon is a little sudden and wasn't mentioned before (I even make fun of it a little above) I've been thinking about it a lot lately and it seemed like the right thing to do if you guy's think it's a big deal I'll go back and fix it.<em>

_The good news…my beta's back. Thank you for all of the review. And for your votes the pokemon the will get is chosen. Once again thank you._


	12. Chapter 12

**Creatures of the Universe**

Harry and his friends practically ran to class the next day.

When they entered Professor Oak greeted them as usual. "Good day Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."

"Hello Professor." They replied.

"Where are the Pokémon." Ron asked looking around the pretty much empty room, other students silently fallowing them in.

"Storm and May have them they should be here any minute, I trust you have decided what Pokémon you are getting?" The Professor told them.

At that moment both Storm and May ran in, out of breathe each carrying a big bag off Pokeballs.

"I never thought a simple bag of Pokeballs could be so heavy." May said putting the bag down in front of Oaks desk.

"No wonder team rocket can ever get away." Storm said, staring at her bag with surprise.

Beside Storm, Shade was making a sound that Harry was pretty sure was laughing.

Storm glared at her Pokémon. "You try carrying them, and then we'll see whose laughing."

Professor Oak smiled, before turning back to Harry and friends. "I think you guy's should sit down. We'll get started as soon as those two regain their breath."

"The delivery Pokemon refused to give them to us!" Storm tried to explain, but Oak ignored her.

Shade rolled his eyes at his trainer and jumped onto the desk, giving the students a small bark to sit down.

"Thank you Shade." The Professor told the Umbreon as the students, even Malfoy sat down. He bent down and picked up three Pokeballs tied together. "Before I get started I want to remind you all that these pokemon are your partners not your servants. They are to be showed respect." His eyes flickered to Malfoy when he said that. "The Pokemon know the rules and will not break them. They also will not do what you say off the Hogwarts grounds. Are we understood?"

The class nodded just wanting to get their Pokémon already.

"Alright Crabbe your first." The Professor told him looking at the name tag and releasing the pokemon. A Slowpoke, Zigzagooon, and a Poochyena popped out of the three balls.

Crabbe walked in front of the class, a dumb expression on his face. He looked at the three Pokemon and pointed at the Zigzagoon. "I'll take that one."

The Zigzagoon wagged its tail, the other two didn't seem to care that they were not picked.

Professor Oak returned the Pokemon and handed over zigzagoons Pokeball.

Crabbe grabbed the pokeball and walked back to his seat.

Oak picked up the next set of Pokeballs. "Weasley."

Ron nervously walked in front of the class.

Out of the Pokeballs came a Charmander, Scyther, and a weedle. All looked at him expectantly. Ron bit his lip thoughtfully. He was about to choose Scyther because it look the toughest, when Shade barked at him sharply.

Ron looked at him in surprise.

Shade nodded his head towards the Charmander, who was giving Ron a nervous but determined look.

Ron paused for a second before nodding. "Can I have the Charmander?"

Professor Oak nodded and handed over the Charmander. Ron took it and sat down staring at the Pokeball in wonder.

It continued for a while Oak picking up a set of Pokeballs and calling people up.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin side of the room. Malfoy was smirking looking at the Pokeball with his new Sneasel .

"Granger." Professor Oak called.

Harry gave her a good luck look as she walked forward. The professor let out an Abra, Absol and a cubone.

"I'll take the Absol." Hermione told them.

Harry smiled. She was up all night thinking over which one she would pick, so of course she knew which one she wanted when her turn came.

"Potter." Oak called as Hermione sat down.

Harry got up, running through his mind that he chose Eevee last night. A bulbasour, Pikachu and Eevee appeared before him.

His heart pounded as he looked at the Eevee it looked back at him. Harry swore for a second that their two minds connected.

"I'll take the Eevee ." Harry told them.

* * *

><p><em>Well it wasn't much of a shocker what Pokémon Harry would get, but I hope you still liked the chapter, and guess what I have 1 more thing we can vote on…because we don't do that enough in this story! Alright this one's on the nicknames for the pokemon, and I can't get the poll up on my page so we'll have to do it here.<em>

_Hermione's Absol :Soul, Jade, no nickname (It's a girl by the way)_

_Ron Charmander: Chase, Pyro, no nickname (It's a boy)_

_Harry's Eevee: Giza, Eris, Azra (It's a girl)_

…_I really should stop doing these voting things oh well I enjoy them _


	13. Chapter 13

**Creatures of the Universe **

The little Eevee before him mewed happily, it looked like wanted to jump for joy, but the Professor but her back in the Pokeball before it had the chance.

Harry sat down with the Pokeball in hand. He examined it. He couldn't describe what he was feeling right now. Pride, joy, honor something like that. It felt fulfilling.

He frowned when he remembered that if he didn't win at the end of the year he would lose his Pokemon. It will require a lot of work if he was going to be able to keep his Pokémon. "I promise to be the best trainer I can be." He whispered quietly to the Pokeball.

"Alright that's everone." Oak said as the last student sat down. "Next class period we will begin your training as a Trainer, and a Coordinator. For the rest of the class you can get your pokemon out…but no battling."

* * *

><p>Oak turned to Storm and May. "You two can have the rest of the day off. Suggest using it to prepare for your lessons."<p>

Storm raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to tell us what we are supposed to teach them tomorrow?" Storm asked quizzically.

"Sorry but I can't. A group of Pokémon Professors are coming to gather to discuss new discoveries and they need me there." Oak told them. "I'll be gone for about a week. Just don't blow up the school and I think we'll be fine."

Storm nodded. "We'll take care of everything Professor." She assured him. May nodded in agreement.

"Everything will be fine how hard can it be." May added.

"Good I knew I could count on you two…oh and Storm I suggest you switch some of your Pokémon around. Raiden would be more than happy to punish some of the students."

Storm blushed. "Yes sir."

Professor Oak nodded and turned away.

May smiled at her friend. "I can't believe I'm going to be a Teacher. I thought it was going to be just helping out with small stuff."

Storm face-palmed. "I can't believe it either." She muttered.

"Are you going to put Garitina back?" May asked.

Storm quickly shushed her. "Can you be any louder!" She hissed. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to give Garitina to Gary!" She whispered/yelled. "Plus then he'd be wide open for someone to steal."

"You can't keep him shut up in that Pokeball." May pointed out sternly.

"I know…" Storm mumbled. "I don't know what to do. I can't let him out in front of the students."

May's eyes softened. "We could go to the dark forest tonight and let him out. I'm sure he would enjoy it."

Storm thought about it for a moment. "That sounds good. Why'll have to be careful though. Everyone's already uptight about the attack." She told her.

"That settles it then." May smiled.

Nearby Draco sat nearby with his friends. He listened in on the conversation quietly only catching snippets of the conversation. His Sneasel sat beside him smirking. "It looks like we're going to the dark forest tonight. Draco told the creature beside him.

The Sneasel simply nodded not really caring.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to call your guy's Pokemon." Ron asked later in the Gryffindor common room.<p>

They already had dinner and where simply relaxing in front of the fire.

"I was thinking about Jade." Hermione said looking at her Absol that was sleeping on the floor. "It seems to fit her. What about you guy's Harry, Ron?"

"His nickname's Pyro." Ron said proudly. Ron's Charmander seemed to share his pride; the little Charmander straightened up and proudly shouted. "Char, char!"

Harry smirked at his friend. He looked down at the sleeping Eevee in his lap. She was very charming not to mention cute. Many of the Gryffindor girls stopped him just so they could pet her. She seemed to love the attention…to a point anyway.

"I was thinking a historic name like Hedwigs name." Harry told them.

"How about Joan, or Rosa…maybe even Elisabeth." Hermione suggested.

Eevee shot Hermione a glare.

"Or you could go for a name form mythology." Hermione said after a second.

"How about Eris." Ron asked.

"The goddess of chaos, why that?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "I dunno earlier she had the same look on her face that my brothers have when their plotting something."

Eevee let out a small purr.

Harry smiled. "Eris it is then."

Before they could do anything else, Eris suddenly jumped up off of Harry's lap and ran towards the window. She seemed really interested in what was going on outside. Jade and Pyro were giving her confused looks.

"Eev, eevee ev!" She shouted out them before darting out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey where you going!" Harry shouted chasing after her.

"We should probably follow." Hermione told Ron, returning Jade.

Ron smirked. "Told ya Eris was a good name for her."


	14. Chapter 14

**Creatures of the Universe**

May and Storm stood in the middle of the dark forest. Storm unhooked the masterball from around her neck. She bit her lip slightly nervous.

"It'll be fine." May assured her. "It's not like some students are going to just randomly walk in here. It's forbidden."

"I really hope you didn't just jinx it." Storm sighed. "Come on out Garitina!"

She through the Pokeball and a big red light came out. Soon a gigantic black/greyish Pokémon formed with what looked like golden armor.

The Pokémon let out a mighty roar glad to be free of its ball.

Storm smiled glad to see her old friend. Next to her May watched the legendary Pokémon in awe. "I forgot how mighty they are." She told Storm.

Storm flashed a smile back at her. "Great isn't it." She turned to Garitina. "Great to see you buddy!" She shouted.

Garitina let out a small roar and glared at her.

"Ya…sorry I had to keep you in that Pokeball so long. I promise to make sure you get out more often." She smiled apologetically. "What do you say partner."

The Pokémon seemed to think for a second before making a small sound, which Storm was pretty sure meant she was forgiven. It leaned down its head and nudged her.

"That's my boy." She smirked, petting it him.

Shade who was sitting next to Storm ran up to Garitina and the two started chatting up a storm.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Malfoy?" Goyle asked nervously. Malfoy continued to lead them through the dark forest.<p>

"Of course I'm sure, don't you want to know what's in that Pokeball around her neck?" Draco hissed his eyes flashing.

Crabbe and Goyle shared a look and continued to follow him.

A loud roar came from a little way up ahead.

"Come on not far now. It's has to be close." Malfoy told them as they walked through the woods.

* * *

><p>"Harry she's going into the dark forest!" Hermione shouted fearfully. "That's off limits!"<p>

Eris ran straight into the dark forest. She turned around and beckoned them to follow her. After that she continued to run into the forest.

"Eris no!" Harry shouted chasing after her. "Come on guy's we can't just leave her."

Ron sighed as he and Hermione followed him in. "Why can't we just have a normal day?"

* * *

><p>Storm frowned her eyes narrowed. "Did you hear that?" She asked instinctively going for a pokeball on her belt.<p>

May frowned. "No I didn't hear anything. Do you think someone's there?"

Storm stood there for a moment, than relaxed. "It must have been my imagination." She muttered.

"Eevee!"

At that moment a little Eevee ran into the area, shouting excitedly. It ran up to Garitina and stared talking away. Umbreon glared at it.

Both Storm and May stared at it for a long moment. "Isn't that Harry's Eevee?" May asked.

Before Storm could answer Harry, Ron and Hermione burst into the scene. Hermione let out a small shriek at the sight of Garitina, Ron stood beside her gaping. Harry didn't seem to notice and ran up and grabbed Eevee.

"Don't off like that Eris, you could have gotten hurt!" Harry scolded the Pokemon in his arms. Eris just gave him a bored look.

"How long till you think he notices?" Storm asked.

"Holy cow what is that thing!"

"Right now." May replied.

"What kind off Pokemon is that?" Ron asked tacking a nervous step towards the girls.

"Can it be, it can't be." Hermione murmured. "It's a Garitina! A legendary Pokemon…but how?"

"It's a long story." Storm told them. "And I really do not feel like telling it. Now care to explain why you are breaking out of your dorms and in the dark forest." She asked her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry Eevee ran off." Harry explained. "Please don't dock points."

Shade glared accusingly at Eris. Eris shrinked away from him, trying to hide herself in Harry's arms, her ears flattened against her head.

"Common Stormer, They were just getting Eevee back." May nudged Storm.

Storm sighed. "Fine but just this once."

* * *

><p>"Do you see that thing. That was what was in Miss Master's Pokeball." Draco told his friends. They were hidden behind a huge tree just barely out of sight.<p>

"So?" Crabbe asked.

"So we can use that as an advantage later on. Imagine what the ministry would say if they saw that monster." Malfoy smirked. "This is perfect."

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone hoped you liked the chapter, and once again thank you for all the reviews. I look forward to hopefully seeing more in the future.<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Creatures of the Universe**

Storm shot another uneasy look at the forest, swearing she heard something. After a moment of hearing nothing she turned back to the Gryffindor's. "You guy's need to be heading back before anyone notices your absences, or we're all in trouble."

"I'll take them back to their common room." May told her. "You need to have a chance to talk to Giratina."

Storm nodded. "Thank you." She turned to the three Gryffindor's. "As for you three I don't want you to go around blabbing about this to people got it! This is very serious!

May couldn't help but smirk at that.

Storm shot a glare towards her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor Masters." The three of them chimed.

"Good I look forward to seeing you in my class tomorrow." Storm told them, before turning around to talk to Giratina.

"Wait St…Professor Masters." Harry called, stopping her in her tracks.

Storm stopped and shot a glance back at the young wizard. "You can call me Storm outside of class Harry." She pointed out. "What do you need?"

"Tomorrow is our game against Slytherin, I was wondering if you were going to come." Harry asked.

Storm blinked in surprise. "Oh…sure…of course I am!" She said with a slightly forced smile.

Harry smiled back at her.

"Alright let's get going." May glanced at Storm and frowned. "Are you ok Stormer you seem a little depressed…"

"I'm fine May, there's nothing to worry about just take them back to the castle." Storm told her.

"Ok…If you say so."

With that May lead them up to the castle.

Storm sat down on a small stump, contemplating everything that was going on. Shade jumped up on her lap and looked up at her. "Umbre?"

Storm smiled sadly at the little Pokémon. "Sorry Shade." She murmured petting him. She looked at Giratina, a frown pulled at her face.

The young girl quickly looked away. "I'm sorry Giratina…" She told him. "Maybe I made the wrong decision by capturing you…"

Giratina gave the girl a puzzled look. He made a small roar.

Storm looked up at the mighty Pokémon. His looked so wise, and powerful. She looked away again. "At the time it seemed to be the right choice…we didn't have many options." Her eyes glazed a little as she remembered the day she caught him. "It seemed like the world was going to be destroyed in one final strike…It was just you and me…versus them."

Memories flashed through her head. All the battles, all the people, pink and blue dark clouds in the air…a sudden hole appearing.

"We became friends almost instantly; I had just gotten the master ball just the day before…it felt like fate." Storm rambled.

Giratina watched her carefully, knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment to help his trainer.

"Was it selfishness?" Storm suddenly asked him. "They were going to destroy you, so I captured you…am I cruel for still keeping you afterwards?"

No reply.

Shade pawed at her trying to help.

Storm bit her lip, tears started to appear. "Everything was great for the first few weeks after that, we were a great team, we were both happy…then someone tried to steal you…I started getting paranoid." She stopped unable to go on.

Storm clenched her fist, and quickly wiped away the brimming tears. Her face was set with determination. "I'll make it up to you Giratina I promise…I'll figure out how to make this work." She declared.

Giratina leaned down and nudged the young teen, and let out a soft roar of assurance.

Storm let out a small smile, and petted him. "Thanks guys, I promise I won't fail you."

* * *

><p>"So you guy's excited for class tomorrow?" May asked on the way up to the Gryffindor tower. "You're in my class if I remember correctly Hermione." May smiled at the blushing brunette.<p>

"Sure am!" Ron declared. "Me and Pyro are going all the way to the top."

"You're going to have to beat me and Eris first." Harry told him with a smirk.

May rolled her eyes as they two of them started debating who was going to win. "They definitely have the I'm the best attitude down."

Hermione let out a small laugh at that.

Eris ears pressed against her head. She was still in Harry's arms and it was really getting boring. A light bulb seem to flicker above her head, and she quickly squeezed out of Harry's, and made a bolt down the hallway.

"Wa-? Wait Eris!" Harry shouted in shock. "Eris what do you think you're doing!" He shouted chasing after her.

Eris's eyes glittered with excitement. She glanced back at her trainer, and mewed at him teasingly. But she was quickly stopped by the sound of a big black boot stomping down right in front of her.

Eris shranked under the fierce glare of the janitor Filch.

"Eris come here!" Harry told her, when they came to a stop in front of Filch. Eris ran over to him without much hesitation. Harry quickly put her in her pokeball.

"Sorry about that Mister Filch." May apologized.

But Filch ignore her, and continued to glare at Harry. "Oddly suspicious…the cat murderer walking through the halls at night, not claiming to be Slytherin's heir again are you?" He hissed.

Before they could reply May stepped in front of them glaring at Filch. "Look here, I am taking them back to their tower Filch. They are not doing anything bad, and I'm supervising them. Now can you move out of the way so we can go!" May demanded.

Filch took a step away from her, but continued to glare at Harry as they walked past.

* * *

><p><em>Yes I'm back from being gone for a while, I apologize for the delay at least I got Giratina spell right…right?<em>

_I hope you liked the chapter. Before I go I have one quick question am I getting May's character right because it seems off, and I haven't watched her in forever._

_So you know the drill Read and Review, and thank you for your time._


	16. Chapter 16

**Creatures of the Universe**

May led Storm into the stands. Shade quickly fallowed them. When they sat down he instantly jumped into Storms lap and curled up.

"Isn't this exciting Storm, this is going to be so amazing!" May exclaimed, her eyes glittering. "Actually flying on broomsticks, who would have thought."

Storm simple nodded in agreement.

"Ah hello ladies may I have a seat?" A golden haired man asked, flashing them a dazzling white smile.

"Sure." May told him scouting over. Storm just shrugged.

"So you two must be the new teachers from the new world. Pleasure to meet you I'm Professor Lockhart." He told them, giving May a small kiss on the hand.

May burst into a blush.

Storm rolled her eyes. She looked around hoping for a distraction. "Ah Professor Snape." She smile, as she watched him sit. Next to him was a guy that looked a little too much like Malfoy for her taste. "How have your potions been?"

The potions professor gave her a cold look but nodded a hello back. "Hello Professor Masters I trust you are doing well. My potions have been fine."

"Oh good." She said forcing a smile.

The blond man look up at Snape with a frown. "Severus care to introduce me to this…_Professor_."

Storms eyes shifted over towards him. She didn't like the way he said that.

"Quite right," Snape said dully. "Lucius this is Storm Masters, she's the assistant of the Professor teaching the new class, but while he's gone she's in charge." Snape explained. "Masters this is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father."

Lucius smiled at her. "Interesting." He said with an obviously fake smile. "Very interesting, and how old are you?"

"I'm almost 13." She told him, trying not sound annoyed.

Lucius's eyes widened in honest surprise. "Impressive, very impressive. Do your parents know about this?"

Storm shifted uncomfortably, as Lucius gave her penetrating look. "Yes they know I'm here if that's what you mean." She told him, calmly. "I have been an apprentice under Professor Oak for nearly two years now, and I assure you I'm very experienced in my craft."

"Don't worry child, you don't have to impress me. Just remember to choice the right side." He told her, a dark look flickering in his eyes.

Storm frowned. What on earth was he talking about?

* * *

><p>Harry looked up into the crowed. He smiled back at his friends, and the two new Professors. He wished he could have Eris out to watch but she would have just made Ron and Hermione go insane.<p>

He glanced across the line at Draco who was smirking at him victoriously. Like he just won a big trophy.

He frowns' and glances back up into the stands. Storm and Mr. Malfoy were talking to each other, both smiling away. Harry glared back at Draco his green eyes burning.

Malfoy just smirked back at him.

"Alright everybody mount your brooms."

* * *

><p>Shade lifted his head, sensing some kind of shift. His ears pricked and he looked around. Everything seemed as normal as it could possibly be. Sure there were humans flying around on sticks but still.<p>

He glanced over at the annoying man talking to Storm. Shade didn't understand why Storm was putting up with him. His aura was very negative, and he was too curios for his own good.

Shades ears pricked as he felt another shift wave came over him. He looked around. Someone was casting a spell.

Shade looked out at the field, and focused in on what the spell had been cast on. He focused it down onto a brown ball chasing after one his students. Shade let out a low growl.

* * *

><p>Storm was immediately alert and looked around trying to find out what was wrong.<p>

Lockhart looked at Shade in annoyance. "Can you please get it to be quiet I'm trying to watch the game."

Storm glared back at him. "Watch it Lockhart, I may not be allowed to physically harm you but my Umbreon is!" She growled.

Lockharts eyes widened in fear.

"What's the creature doing?" Malfoy asked trying to hold back a sneer.

Storm ignored the bleach blond her eyes darted out across the field. Harry and Draco were chasing after the snitch but a bludger was close behind. She glanced at Shade who gave her a sharp nod. "Someone has cast a spell on that bludger." She told them.

Before anyone could say anything, Shade jumped down and started running down the incredibly tall bleachers.

May jumped up and chased after him. "I'll take care of Shade, you stop that bludger!"

"Right!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Creatures of the Universe**

_All right peeps, here's the deal I went to go see the Hunger Game (Great movie by the way)and now my beta is currently reading the books, so this chap is not beta'd. Sorry it's just really late over here, and…it was a great movie, now on with the show and may the odds always be in your favor…or something like that._

_Disclaimer: Heard it before let's move on._

* * *

><p>May chased Shade down the stairway, and through the bleachers. "Shade waits up!" May shouted after him.<p>

Suddenly Shade stopped and pointed in dark corner. He started growling, his red eyes glowing dangerously.

May got closer. In the corner was a small wrinkly creature with big eyes and floppy ears. It shivered in fear at the sight of her.

"Hey are you alright little guy?" May asked leaning down.

Shade shot her a glare, but May ignored him.

"No, mistress. Dobby has been a bad elf a very bad house elf indeed!" It shouted still cowering.

"Hey relax you're going to be fine." May assured him.

Shades ears flickered in annoyance, he let out a small growl. But once again May ignored him.

Dobby looked up at her nervously. "Miss not angry?"

"Why would I be?" May asked.

Dobby looked back and forth between the two of them. "Dobby…Dobby made the bludger go after Mister Potter." He stated.

Shade burst into a fury of growling again. May's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?" She asked, not knowing what else to do.

Dobby started spluttering out his poor excuse for an explanation.

* * *

><p>Harry reached at the snitch desperately, the bludger swung back and forth behind him.<p>

Draco had crashed just a few minutes ago, leaving just him the blugder and the snitch. The bludger hit his arm with a loud crack!

Harry let out a gasp of pain, and quickly switched arms. In doing so he sent himself tumbling to ground, just managing to grab the snitch.

He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the announcer shouting his victory. The bludger swirled once around his head before flying off. All Harry could do was watch it go.

Hermione, Ron and Hagrid ran up to him and helped him up.

They were quickly followed by Storm, Lockhart and a few other teachers.

"Here let me see." Storm told them softly, as she bent down and gently took the arm.

But Lockhart quickly pushed her out of the way. "Let me handle this Miss Masters, I do have more experience anyway, not to mention magic." He stated taking Harry's broken arm.

The tortishell (Sorry if it's spelled wrong) haired girl glared at him, but didn't say anything. "You're going to make it worse, you don't know what you're doing." Storm stated simply.

"Nonsense Professor Masters I know perfectly well what I'm doing." He said as he pulled up Harry's sleeve. "Now this won't hurt a bit."

He cast a spell and Harrys arm glowed for a second before going completely limp. Harry's eyes widened fearfully.

Storm looked down, shaking her head. "I told you so." She told him in a slight monotone.

"Storm!"

Storm glanced over his shoulder, than back at Harry. "Get him to the infirmary I'll be there in a second to check on you Potter."

With that she quickly turned around and dashed across the field towards May. "What's the matter?"

"We have a problem." May told her nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I have to end here today, sorry as I said it's really late here.<em>

_Happy Hunger Games._


	18. Chapter 18

**Creatures of the universe**

Storm pinched her noise bridge. "Alright, so let's go over this again…your protecting Potter but you will not tell us what from." She hissed in annoyance.

"Yes mam." Dobby told her, bobbing his head.

Storm let out an exasperated sigh. "Ya great, this is just perfect." She growled.

May frowned. "Relax Stormer, no one was really hurt…"

"Oh really." Storms eyes narrowed. "Have you already forgotten that Harry has no bones in his arm!" She screeched. Storm quickly turned around and started rubbing her forehead.

Dobby cowered in a corner fearfully.

May gave Dobby a sympathetic look. "Just listen to me Storm he'll be fine in no time, but now we need to help Dobby."

Storm shot her a are you crazy look.

"Just please support me on this, I have to help him!" May pleaded, gesturing to the pathetic house elf in the corner.

Storm let out a small groan. "Fine, but if this turns bad it's on your head."

May shot her a warm smile, and then turned to Dobby. She bent down next to him. "Alright Dobby listen."

The little elf looked up at the smiling brunette warily.

"I understand that you think Harry Potter is in grave, danger but you need to stop trying to get him out of school, I know you mean well but it's just causing problems…"

"But Mister Potter must leave!" Dobby squeaked. "the chamber is open and the creature within it has been awakened!"

Storm let out a low growl, they were going around in circles again.

May forced a big smile, thinking a mile a minute. "Well that's the thing. You said there was a dangerous magical creature in the chamber of secret. Well me and Storm here are…trained professionals when it comes to magical creatures."

Storm blanched. "What!"

But neither Dobby nor May seemed to notice her. Dobby's eyes widened, and a big smile broke on his face. "Oh that is wonderful so you can protect Mister Potter for Dobby!"

"That's right."

"So you'll help him?" Dobby asked with a hint of worry.

"I promise cross my heart and hope to die." May told him following through with the motions. "Now you better get going before your master notices you are gone.

With a loud pop the big eyed creature was gone.

Storm glared at May. "Great, you've taken care of one situation and replaced it with one 2 times worse!"

"Relax Stormer, it's not like there is a giant monster living in the school right?" May asked innocently.

Storm let out a low growl.

* * *

><p>(Later that night)<p>

Harry shifted back and forth in his bed, his eyes were clenched shut .

"_Kill, Kill!" _A voice roared.

Harry jumped up from his bed, and looked around. Nobody else was in the hospital wing. He let out a small sigh and turned on the light.

"Come on out Eris." He said pointing the red and white ball at the floor.

Eris looked up at him curiously. "Eevee, eev?"

Harry smiled down at the brown pokemon. "Sorry Eris, I just couldn't sleep…and I really don't want to be alone right now."

The little pokemon jumped up on his lap and curled up in a little ball. Harry ran his hand through his messy black hair. "You can be really sweet when you're tired you know that?"

Eris simply twitched her ears in response.

Harry smiled down at her. Suddenly he heard footsteps running down the hallway. Harry quickly turned off the light and ducked under the covers holding a very startled Eevee close to him.

"Put him on the bed." He heard McGonagall tell some other people.

"What do you think this means Albus?" She asked, after a few moments.

"IT means our worst fears have been realized. The chamber of secrets has indeed been opened." Albus told her.

Eris let out a small wimper, and Harry hugged her closer to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Creatures of the Universe**

_Disclaimer: he-he very funny._

Storm stood outside with the group of students standing in front of her. She tossed one of her pokeballs up and down surveying the students with her cold blue eyes.

Shade sat beside her observing the students as they chatted amongst themselves. May stood beside her shuffling through some papers.

She smiled at Storm. "Ready when you are."

Storm nodded with a sigh. "Let's get this over with." She muttered. "Alright everyone take a seat…yes Malfoy that does mean in the grass get over it." She growled.

Harry and his friends let out a small chuckle at this. They watched the two Trainers with interest.

"Ok I want everybody that's going for coordination to get up and go with May." Storm waited as the students quietly followed May to another part of the area. She raised a small eyebrow when she noticed Hermione was one of them.

Storm scanned the crowed pausing for a moment trying to figure out where to begin.

"Alright, before we begin does anyone have any questions?" Storm asked them.

Ron raised his hand. "Will we get to capture our own pokemon."

"That's for Professor Oak to decide not me, anyone else? No good. Today we will be working on training, something that if you want to keep your pokemon you will be doing constantly." She leaned down and petted Shade. "Training is as much about strengthening your pokemon as it is creating a bond with them."

Storms eyes narrowed when she noticed Malfoy sneering. "Is something wrong Malfoy?" She asked, her voice dragging a little.

Malfoy clenched his teeth. "No Miss Masters."

"Good, alright um…" She thought for a moment. "The first thing you need to keep in mind are your limitation, pokemon can only legally learn four attacks at a time, and can't go on doing it forever."

"Now here is the big thing that I want you guys to try to find why'll your training. I want you to find your own personal way of battling."

They gave her odd looks at this.

"What do you mean professor, isn't it all just normal fighting?" Ron asked, raising his hand.

"Yes and no. Everyone's style of fighting is different. Some use brute force; some add more strategy to it. It all depends on the person. I want you to keep that in mind while you're training." She paused for a moment and looked over the students. "Alright does anybody know the best way to train pokemon, or have any idea's how they could?"

"Have them hit targets?" Ron suggested.

"Sure anything else?" Storm asked.

Nobody said anything.

Storm let out an annoyed sigh. "They most recognized way of training is battling other trainers. So you and your friends can have some battles with each other. I talked with the Headmaster and he said you can use the grounds to practice. But inside the castle is against the rules. You can spend the rest of class training with each other, if you need help from me don't be afraid to ask."

"Hey Harry, do you want to battle?" Ron asked, as they got up.

"I have a better idea." Malfoy butted in, a big sneer plastered on his face. "Let's have a little rematch shall we. Since you and Storm cheated on the last match."

Harry glared at Malfoy. "We did not cheat and you know that."

"Then you have nothing to fear. So do we have a battle?" Draco sneered.

"You're on Malfoy." Harry growled.

* * *

><p><em>Hello fellow fanfictionist it's time for another vote over what Harry's Eevee should evolve too. The evolution pry won't happen for a while but I need to decide what it should be.<em>

_Choices: Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon._

_See ya next time_


	20. Chapter 20

**Creatures of the Universe**

_Thanks you all for the votes, the decision has been made. I won't spoil it for you, but if you desperately want to know just look at the reviews for last chapter, it's pretty obvious what it should evolve into._

* * *

><p>"Come on out Eris!" Harry shouted throwing the Pokeball in the air. The little Eevee jumped out of the ball and landed on the ground.<p>

Malfoy smirked. "Sneasel show them whose boss." The blueish Pokemon with long claws came up out of the Pokeball. It sneered at Harry and Eevee.

Eris looked back at Harry curiously. "Eevi?" she mewed curiously.

"Sneasel use quick attack!" Malfoy commanded. Sneasel shouted a battle cry and ran at Eris.

"Eris dodge!" Harry commanded.

Eris looked at him confused before, turning to the Sneasel. But it was already too late, the Sneasel hit her with full force.

Harry paled. "Eris are you alright?"

"Eee." Eris moaned, she struggled to get up.

Both Draco and Sneasel sneered. "What's wrong Potter, can't handle it. I thought you will be a bigger challenge than this."

Harry glared at him. "Come on Eris use takle!"

Eris ran at Sneasel. But Sneasel side stepped her easily.

"Sneasel use Ice beam!" Malfoy shouted, a triumphant smirk planted on his face.

Harry could only watch in shock as Sneasel shot a blue ice beam at Eris.

Eris let out a loud cry of pain, and fainted.

Harry ran over to her. "Eris are you alright!" He shouted picking her up. He glared at Draco. "How'd you learn that move it wasn't on the list."

Draco sneered. "I bought a TM. It's amazing what money will do."

"But…But…."

"He won fair and square." Storm said intervening. She smiled at Draco. "I have to admit I'm really impressed. You've came a long way. 20 points to Slytherin."

Draco smiled. "Thanks you…Professor Masters."

Harry just watched them wide eyed.

Storm noticed this and sighed. "Potter can I talk to you for a moment. Everyone else keep on working, and learn from what you've just seen here."

She pulled Harry off and dragged him out of hearing distance. "Alright let me tell you all the things you did wrong." She said, as she pulled out a potion and started putting it on Eris.

"I don't understand what I did wrong. When we were fighting with your Pokémon everything was just fine." Harry told her.

Storm rolled her eyes. "Yes of course everything was so much easier with my trained Pokémon, who was used to fighting big battles."

Harry looked down in shame. "How did Draco get so good."

"Ever since you beat him at the quiditch match he's been determined to beat you." Storm explained. "He's been asking me questions, and training Sneasel."

Harry blinked in surprise. "He did…"

"Yep, both Sneasel and him are very ambitious, and they used that too there advantage." Storm stood up when she was done with Eris. "His Pokémon knew what it was doing, making you and Eris an easy target."

Harry looked down. "Oh…"

Storm smiled down at him. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You are just inexperienced that's all. Just keep training and strengthening the bond between you two and you should be fine."

"Thank you Storm." Harry said with a smile.

"Good now get out there you still have a long way to go."

* * *

><p><em>Ya weren't expecting Draco to win now were ya. <em>


	21. Chapter 21

**Creatures of the Universe**

Harry walked through the hallway, with Eris in his arms. Both were pretty dirty and had small cuts and bruises on them. After what had happened with Malfoy, Harry spent the rest of the day training with Eris in whatever way possible.

"We did well today Eris." Harry smiled down at the little pokemon.

Eris looked up at Harry, her ears perked. "Eevee eev!" She shouted back.

Harry's smile grew. "Well start training whenever we can. We can't lose to Draco again."

"Ev." The brown pokemon said, determination filling her brown eyes.

"Harry there you are!"

Harry and Eevee looked up to see Ron and Hermione running towards them. "There you are where have you been all day?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious Ronald, he's been training."

Ron blushed. "Oh ya…Hey Harry how about we train together sometime. I haven't gotten a chance to train pyro."

"Sure maybe tomorrow, me and Eris have been training all afternoon." Harry told them.

"Oh ok, how about you Hermione. Maybe you can show us your coordinator moves." Ron suggested.

Hermione blushed a little bit. "Well um…"

Suddenly Seamus appeared out of nowhere. "Hey guys guess what, there starting a dueling club!" He shouted waving a flyer around.

"Really?" Ron asked grabbing the flyer from his hand. Ron's smile grew. "The first meeting in a few minutes."

Harry frowned. "But I'm really tired from all the Training me and Eris did."

"It's the first meeting the probably won't have us duel yet, just give us basic instructions." Hermione told them. "Besides it could be useful in the future."

"Ya you could use it against the Slytherin Monster." Ron chimed in.

Harry frowned. "You do have a point…alright let's go."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for inviting us to watch your dueling club." Storm told Snape as they walk into the room with the long stage. She examined all the students surrounding it recognizing quite a few of them.<p>

"No problem. It's all I could do after you helped Malfoy defeat Potter." Severus told her dully.

"I had nothing to do with it. He asked for some advice and I gave him some." She told him.

"Indeed." Snape said examining her. "I think your friend needs saving from Lockhart."

Storm looked across the room to see Lockhart chatting up a storm, and May smiling really tensely.

"Oh thanks." Storm said before heading over to May and Lockhart. "May come on there's a couple seats over there we can sit at."

"Oh ok." May said with a big smile. "Thank you so much!" She said as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"No problem, I still can't believe you liked him." Storm sat down on the chair. Almost immediately a red beam appeared from one of her pokeballs and out popped Shade.

"Just forget I ever did please." May frowned.

Storm rolled her eyes. "Alright." She petted Shade. Shade ignored her and kept his eyes locked on the stage.

May frowned. "Is something wrong, he's all tense?"

Storm frowned. "He does that sometimes…It can either be really bad or just a simple bad vibe that he is feeling."

May frowned. "Oh."

* * *

><p><em>Hey everybody, hope you like the chapter. Please review and can't wait to see you next chapter.<em>


	22. Chapter 22

**Creatures of the universe**

Harry watched as Lockhart jumped onto the stage. He looked at the crowed of students with a big smile on his face.

"Gather round, gather round!" Lockhart told them. "Can everyone hear me, can everyone see me?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you in case you need to defend yourselves. as I have on countless occasions." He burst into a big smile.

A few girls smiled up at him in adoration.

Harry spotted Storm on the other side of the hall shaking her head.

"Professor Snape will be my assistant." Lockhart told them in a less enthusiastic tone. "He told me he knew…a little bit about dueling." He smirked. "Now none of you worry you'll still have your potions master when I'm done with him."

Snape rolled his eyes as he got up on stage.

"5 on Snape." Ron said.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Now watch, me and Snape will give you a small example." Lockhart told them. "First we bow." The two walked up to each other and bowed. Snape glared at Lockhart as he did so.

The two walked toward opposite ends of table, they pulled out there wands and pointed them at each other.

"Now on three the duel begins." Lockhart told them. "One…Two…Three!"

"Expeleramious!" Snape shouted. A red light shot out of his wand and hit Lockhart in the chest sending him flying backwards.

Lockhart landed with a loud oomph.

Harry and Ron held back a lough.

On the other side of the hall Storm had bursted into a fit of laughter. "Bravo Snape, Bravo!" She shouted clapping her hands.

Professor Snape gave her a simple nod, he seemed pleased by her reaction.

Lockhart pulled himself up. He forced a smile Snapes way. "Very good Snape…Of course you know I let you do that right?"

"Of course." Snape said rolling his eyes.

"Now how about we have the students have a shot, ah…Potter and Finnigan."

They both made a move to get up on stage, but Snape quickly stopped them.

"I have a better subjection." He told them. "How about Potter and Malfoy, the two have experience fighting each other already anyways."

"Great idea Snape." Lockhart declared as the two got on the stage. "Now bow." He told the two.

Draco and Harry made a small bow. "Scared?" Malfoy sneered.

"You wish." Harry growled

They both turned around and headed to the other sides of the room. Both of their wand aiming towards the other.

"Remember disarm only." Lockhart reminded them. "One…two…go!"

"Rictusempra!" Harry shouted.

The spell hit a shocked Malfoy knocking him to the ground. He quickly jumped back up blushing. He glared at Harry a dark glint in his eyes.

"Disarm only!" Lockhart attempted to remind them.

"Serpensortia!" Draco shouted ignoring him. A cobra flew out of his wand and landed about a yard from.

* * *

><p>Storm blinked in surprise. "Is he aloud to do that?" She asked May.<p>

"I don't think so." May replied with a shrug.

Beside them Shade let out a low growl, his ears pressed flat against his head.

May and Storm watch as Lockhart attempted to get rid of the snake, but it only made it madder.

The snake glared at one of the students ready to attack. May jumped out her seat, getting ready to help any way possible. Storm just sat there, knowing there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly Potter stepped forward and started making some weird noise.

Storm blinked in Surprise. Was he hissing?

Why'll everyone stared at Harry in shock, Shade jumped forward and bit it right at the neck killing it instantly.

The black fox like creature looked up at Harry eyes blazing. The dead snake still hanging in his mouth.

Harry shot Shade a small smile. Then he glanced around the horrified crowed nervously.


	23. Chapter 23

**Creatures of the Universe**

Harry ran down the hallway as fast as he could. Pushing past everyone as he did so, when he couldn't run anymore he walked into an abandon classroom.

What had just happen? Why did everyone look at him like that? Why was everyone whispering about him saying he was the Slytherin heir and stuff?

There was a popping sound as the red form of Eris jumped out of her Pokeball. The fox like Pokemon mewed at him softly.

"Now's not the time Eris." Harry told her, feeling a very big headache coming.

The Eevee let out a small bark and mewed some more.

"Eris not now!" Harry snapped loudly.

Eris's ears pressed against her head and she shrinked away from him.

A flash of guilt went through Harry. He let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry Eris." He told the little Pokemon. He picked Eris up and cuddled her in his arms. "I just don't know what to think right now."

Eris let out a small mew, and snuggled herself closer to him.

He smiled down at her. "Thanks."

Harry thought back to earlier. Ron and Hermione had pulled him aside, and explained to him what Parsletounge was. Now everyone thought he was out to get him. Nobody trusted him anymore. In a few short hours the rumor has spread throughout the whole school.

Nobody had sat next to him at lunch, Hermione and Ron seemed really tense around him, heck a few older students came to him and told him they were pureblood so he wouldn't attack them!

Even the teachers were turning against him. They almost always had an eye on him, making sure he didn't do anything. They all held him under a suspicious gaze.

The only people who had ignored the whole parsletounge thing was Storm, May and the Headmaster. But Storm and May were new to the magic world so they didn't count and he hadn't seen Professor Dumbledore in a while so that was out.

All he did was stop a snake from biting someone, was that so bad!

A small tear dripped down his face.

Eris looked up at him sympathetically. She leaned forward and nuzzled Harry, letting out something that sounded a lot like a purr. She liked the tear off his face, and continued nuzzling.

Harry smiled down at her and ruffled her fur. "Thank you Eris, I can always count on you."

* * *

><p>"Here's the books you wanted Professor Snape." Storm said as she handed Snape a tower of old books.<p>

"Thank you." Snape said dryly.

Storm nodded a your welcome back at him, and started flipping through some of the books skimming through the pages. "So Professor Snape can you please explain to me this ability Potter seems to have? It would be nice to understand what is going on."

"Mr. Potter seems to have the ability to talk to snakes. A rare ability that can only be inherited by descendants of Salazar Slytherin one of our founders." Snape explained.

Storm frowned a little. "Then wouldn't this make it a good thing?"

Snape looked her over for a second. "This ability is infamous for having dark wizards have the ability. The last one You-Know-who."

Storm frown deepened. "Who?"

"Never mind." He drawled. "All you need to know is he's someone very feared by our community."

"So kind of like the leader of Team Rocket?" Storm asked.

Snape frowned. "Team Rocket Miss Masters?"

"Never mind." She said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I still don't see the big deal." She told him stacking a few of the books on the bookshelf.

"The point is Miss Masters." Snape said, a dark aura seemed to surround Storm attempting to intimidate her. "Only Salazar's heir can open the Chamber of Secrets. A line that is thought to be extinct. It is only a matter of time before people are dying, and Potter's the only suspect. Do you understand now Miss Master's?"

Storm remained calm, no sign that any of this bothered her showed on her face. Even if a small chill was running down her spine. "Perfectly."

"Good." With that he turned away from her.

Storm muffled a sigh of relief. A million thoughts were racing through her head fighting for dominance.

"By the way Miss Masers a few of my students have reported seeing a giant creature flying to and from the Forbbiden Forest almost every night, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" He asked his back still turn towards her.

Storm clutched her necklace. "I'm afraid not…but..but I have heard that a lot of creatures live there, maybe its just passing through." She said calming herself down.

Snape paused for a moment, and turned towards her and gave her a suspicious look. Storm merely sat there scanning the books. "I see."

Storm pulled herself up and grabbed her bag. "Well I must be going. Thanks for the talk sir."

"No problem and Miss Masters."

Storm paused and look back at him, ready to bolt if she needed too.

"I small warning. Whoever is the Slytherin heir is hates Muggleborns and in turn hates Muggles." He told her, a tiny fleck of worry entering his voice.

Storm gave him a small smile. "Thank you Professor I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p><em>Yay I reached over a hundred reviews! Thank you guy's so much, and my special thanks to all of this stories loyal fan's, I don't know how you can like this story b<em>ut_ thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chap. Now that schools over there should be a more constant pace of chapters. See you next week!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Creatures of the Universe**

Storm lead the class into the field where they usually practice. May had token her class somewhere near the lake to learn how to use you're surrounding.

"Alright class, you've been doing a good job lately. Professor Oak will be returning tomorrow and I want to show him how far you have come." She told them. "So everyone partner up."

Storm watched as everyone paired up. "Alright you know the drill bring out your Pokémon and have a nice clean battle."

"Professor." One of the Slytherin students said raising his hand. "I was wondering will the rules be changed at all for the battle to keep our Pokémon."

Storm frowned. "Why would they be changed?"

"Well since Harry's the heir of Slytherin wouldn't he have an unfair advantage." The student told her.  
>"What if he forces people to lose to him."<p>

Storm pinched her nose bridge; she could feel a headache coming on. "Alright. First of no the rules are not going to change. Second before you found out Harry was a parsletongue would any of you believe he was the heir."

Nobody answered.

"That's what I thought, we have no reason to believe Harry did it, and until I am given a reason we are going to continue things as usual. If I hear any comments about Potter being evil or of that sorts. Understand?" Storm growled.

"Yes Miss Masters." They all said together.

"Good." Storm said with a wave of her hand. "Now begin your battles."

"Storm!" May shouted, running up towards her.

Storm frowned at the brunette . "Is something wrong?"

"Oak just called." May told her.

"What did he want?" Storm asked in surprise.

"He said that he's bringing a Pokémon Ranger to give the students here a briefing on what they are." May told her happily.

Storm's eyes widened. "Who's coming?" She asked quickly. "Is it Veva?"

May let out a small laugh. "Sorry Professor Oak just predicted that you would say that. Your sister couldn't make it she was too busy but sends her regards. So instead he's bringing Keith." She smile.

Storm frowned. "Who's that?"

May's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't know who Keith is! Keith is one of the heroes of Almia. It was all over the news and you didn't see it! Come on your sisters a ranger and you don't know who he is!"

"You done yet." Storm asked impatiently.

"Ya, but really how can you not know him!"

"I get it I'm ill informed." Storm snapped.

"Sorry I'm just really excited. I mean can you believe we are actually going to meet one of the great heroes of our world." May smiled.

Storm frowned thoughtfully. "Well considering my family, the fact that we know Ash Ketchum, the fact you're a daughter of a gym leader, and the fact that I'm currently the proud trainer of a legendary Pokémon. It had to happen sooner or later."

May frowned. "Well when you put it that way, why haven't we met more famous people."

"Because I avoid those people for reason you don't need to know about, and you stopped hanging out with Ash." Storm told her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" May asked.

"Never mind." Storm said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if this chapter is kind of lame, I'm taking a new summer school program you have no idea how much Geometry I had to memorize today.<em>


	25. Chapter 25

**Creatures of the Universe**

_Alright before I get started I just have a few things to say. First of the title of this story will be changed soon exactly when I'm not sure. Second Keith is going to be in here for at least a few chapters, I think I remember his personality pretty good, but if you think it's off go ahead and tell me and give me some advice._

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Storm said impatiently tapping her foot. It was getting late and they were at the train station waiting for Keith and Oak.<p>

Shade let out an annoyed mew in agreement.

May frowned looking at her watch. "I don't know they said 8 PM at the train station."

"Well it's 8:30 and were the only ones here!" Storm pointed out. "Are you sure you got the right date."

"Yes of course I am." May said, she glanced around the train station nervously. "I don't understand."

Storm sighed. "Ok look I got to get let Giratina out, and try to figure out what I should do about our situation. You can go back up to the castle or wait here whatever you like best." She turned around and started towards the dark forest suddenly she stopped and looked up.

A Pidgeot was flying towards them at top speed on its back was Professor Oak and a ranger who Storm assumed was Keith.

The fluttered to the ground, dirt, leafs and small rocked flew around as it did so. Storm and May blocked their eyes in an attempt to keep the dirt from getting into their eyes.

Professor Oak slid off of the Pokémon followed by Keith. "That was a lot of fun." Oak said with a big smile on his face. "Almost makes me feel young again."

"Glad you had a good time." Keith told the Professor, before turning to the Pidgeot. "Can you make it back ok?"

"Pidgeeooo!" The bird shouted happily, and launched itself up into the air.

"Thanks for the ride!" Keith shouted. He smiled at the two girls as if just noticing them for the first time. "Oh hi you must be the assistants."

"Keith these fine girls help me teach my class." Oak told him, he gestured to May. "This is May Maple (That's what I've been told was her last name sorry if I'm wrong.) From Heon she teaches about contest and being a coordinator."

He turned to Storm, who was just standing there arms crossed. "And this is Storm Masters from Johto she teaches about being a Pokémon Trainer and is also my newest apprentice."

Oak put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "And as you pry know this is Keith as very well-known Pokémon Ranger of Almia. He will be giving the students a quick lesson on how to be a Ranger."

"It's a big pleasure to meet you Keith." May chimed. "I've heard so much about how you and your friends saved Almia!"

"Wow thanks." Keith said scratching the back of his neck. "You're the princes of Heon right?"

"That's me." May said with a small blush.

"Cool my friend Kate and Rhythmi are really big fans of yours. Tell you what I'll give you my autograph if you give me ones so I can give it to them, how does that sound?"

May blush deepened. "That sounds awesome."

Storm rolled her eyes, in annoyance.

"So Storm is it true you are the current Trainer of Giratina?" Keith asked, his eyes landing on the master ball around her neck.

Storms eyes widened. "Ya how'd you know?"

"Your big sister Veva spent a week telling anyone who'd listen about how her baby sister was the guardian of Giratina."

Strom gaped for a moment, before face palming. "It was supposed to be a secret."

Keith frowned. "Oh well sorry, I'm sure Veva didn't mean any harm."

"Don't worry it's alright it was bound to happen sooner or later. I need to go see you guys later." Storm started to head towards the forest.

"Wait we can come to if you like." May offered.

"No. We…I need some alone time. You guy's go ahead." She said as she continued walking.

"Did I say something." Keith asked with a frown.

May shook her head and smiled at him. "No it's nothing…now about those autographs."


	26. Chapter 26

**When Worlds Collide**

Storm, unsnapped the Master Ball from around her neck. Things were going to be more complicated now. She was supposed to protect Giratina, but now so many people know about him being with her, it was only a matter of time before Team Rocket or some other group decides to take him for themselves.

She glanced down at the Pokeball in her hand. She would need to be more careful for now on.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor tower, Eris was sitting in his lap purring away.<p>

Hermione and Ron walked up to him; the two glanced at each other nervously.

Harry frowned at the two. "If you are going to tell me something might as well say it."

Hermione took a deep breath. "We just wanted to say, that we're sorry. We didn't mean to turn on you or hurt your feelings."

Harry shook his head, but didn't answer.

Ron frowned. "What do you want us to say; we are really sorry for treating you like you committed some serious crime. It's just…the whole school was saying all those things…"

"You're not the whole school." Harry snapped. "You two are my best friends and you turned on me just like that!"

"We know Harry." Hermione said. "And we are really sorry."

Harry sighed and glanced down at Eris who was looking up at him expectantly. "Alright, I guess… I can forgive you."

"Thanks Harry, you're the best." Ron told him.

Hermione smiled, and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh shoot we better be going or we are going to be late for our Pokémon lessons!" She said grabbing all her bags, she turned to the two smirking boys. "Come on we have a guest speaker today!"

"Alright we're coming Hermione."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back class." Oak greeted his students as they all sat down. "I hope Ms. Maple and Ms. Masters did a good job while I was gone. Today we have a special guest from the Almia region, Pokémon Ranger Keith." He motioned to Keith, who was standing next to him. "He will be telling you what a Pokémon Ranger is and what they do."<p>

"Thank you Professor Oak." Keith said with a small nod. He turned to the students. "So first off any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes?" Keith asked.

"I read about Rangers in a book but it didn't make much sense, especially the item known as a stylist. And how it make you friends with the Pokémon." Hermione told him.

"Alright." He pulled out a red item with a blue glowing stick sticking out of it. "This is a stylist, to a ranger it's about as important as wands are to wizards. If used correctly it can create a connection between Ranger and Pokémon. After the connection is created the Pokémon will help you with something, then go back to its normal life, it can also calm down mad Pokémon and so on."

"What's a Rangers job?" A students from the back of the room asked.

"To keep peace between humans and Pokémon. If a Human or Pokémon is in danger we go save them. A Pokémon Rangers job can range from saving people and Pokémon from wild fires, to stopping an angry rampaging Pokémon to even some power hungry guy from taking over the region with a legendary Pokémon."

Harry raised his hand. "What's the difference between a Ranger and Trainer."

"Trainers are competing to become the best with their team of Pokémon, Rangers can only have I partner Pokémon with them at a time." Keith explained. "And before you ask a partner Pokémon is a Pokémon that's decided it wants to stay and work with the Ranger."

It went back and forth for a while, students asking questions and Keith answering. Finally Professor Oak stepped in.

"Alright that will be enough for today class. I suggest you study tonight, because Tomorrow we are going to have quiz over what you have learned with Ms. Masters and Ms. Maple." Oak told them. "And maybe afterwards Keith will show you how to capture Pokémon with a stylist."

"That sounds good to me Professor." Keith smiled.

Storm rolled her eyes.

"Hey Storm." Harry called, as he walked up to her. "Are you and May coming to the Quidditch game later today?"

May smiled at him. "Of course we are going to see you later."

Harry smiled back and ran off to catch up with Hermione and Ron.

Storm glared at May. "I was going to exercise my Pokémon today; you can't just say we'll be there."

"Relax Storm it's just for a few hours. Keith you want to come too?" May asked.

"Sure I'd love too."

* * *

><p><em>Ya i know another pathetic chapter, but don't worry, the next few should be pretty good.<em>


	27. Chapter 27

**When Worlds Collide**

"You wanted to see me Father." Draco asked his Father through the fire.

"Yes, I want to ask you about the new Teachers. From what you've told me they teach a pretty good class." The older Malfoy inquired.

Draco nodded. "I have learned a lot from them. They do a good job, for being Muggles anyway."

"They're Muggles?" Lucius asked, there was something in his voice, Draco didn't know what it was but it wasn't good.

Draco nodded. "Yes Father, I thought you knew."

"I had suspected they were Muggleborn or halfblood, but to think Dumbledore has the nerve to invite Muggles to teach at a proud wizarding school."

Draco frowned. "I understand your skepticism Father, I was too at first. But these creatures they introduced us too, they are incredible. They are all so powerful. I saw this one that Professor Masters had; it looked like it was strong enough to take down the whole forest…"

"So Ms. Masters has a creature that is incredibly powerful and potentially dangerous. Interesting." Draco noticed a small smirk flicker across his Fathers face. "I need to go, we will talk later."

"Father wait!" Draco said nervously, but his Father was already gone. Draco bit his lip nervously. This wasn't good; he shouldn't have said that, now his father was planning something. But it was too late now, now he could only sit back and see what his Father does.

* * *

><p>"Eris Tackle!" Harry shouted.<p>

Eris bolted towards the tree and smashed into it. Afterwards she quickly jumped back a few feet towards Harry. The Tree had a dent in it from where Eris had been hitting it.

Harry smiled. "Great job girl," He told her letting out a small sigh.

"Eeeveee!" The little Pokemon shouted. She was covered in dirt and small bruises, and was starting to get tired.

Harry leaned down and petted her. "You did a good job." He looked up towards the castle. It was starting to get dark out, and all the other students out here training had left including Ron. "We should get going, I promised Hermione we would discuss about the potion we are going to use to get into the Slytherin common room."

"Eevv." The small brown creature agreed.

With that Harry headed into the castle, the halls were surprisingly empty, even though it wasn't that late. Harry looked around; a small chill ran down his back. "Do you feel that?" Harry asked his small companion.

"Eeev." The small Pokémon answered. Suddenly Eris's ears pricked up and she bolted down the hallway.

"What Eris!" Harry shouted chasing after her.

She finally stopped at a corner to another hallway. She was growling like crazy, and her fur was all ruffled up.

Harry glared down at he as he catched up with her. "You can't just keep running off like that Eris, you could get really hurt."

Eris completely ignored him. Frowning Harry looked in the direction she was looking. Harry's eyes widened in shock.

Justin Finch-Fletchey was lying on the floor, unmoving. Nearby Nearly Headless Nick was floating. But he wasn't moving either, and instead of being a whitish see-through color, he was grey, like smoke.

Shade suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and lunged at Eevee pinning her to the ground. Harry made a move to help her, but Shade hissed at him.

Harry heard the sound of footsteps and turned around. Storm was running towards them, quickly followed my Professor McGonagall.

Storms eyes widened slightly when she saw him. "Potter what are you doing here?"

Harry was about to say something, when McGonagall let out a surprised gasp. Storm turned to see what she was looking at and noticed the newest paralyzed victims.

The two lady's quickly composed themselves. McGonagall turned to Harry, her body was all tensed up and her eyes seemed a little distant. "Mr. Potter please follow me to the Headmasters office."

"Professor I swear I didn't!" Harry started.

"I'll take him." Storm quickly offered ignoring Harry. "You look like you need to sit down for a minute."

"Thank you Professor Masters." She glanced at Harry really quickly and started down the hall.

Storm turned to Harry, her ice blue eyes examining the pale boy in front of her. After a moment she simply nodded and moved a black strand of hair from her face. "Come on Shade let's go, Harry you can explain on the way."

Shade jumped away from the frightened Eevee. He glared at her for a moment, before following Storm.

Harry bent down and picked up Eris who was shivering slightly. He quickly began to follow Storm. "Why where you with Professor McGonagall?"

"She was helping me with grading." Storm said simply. "Then Shade jumped to his feet and ran out the room."

"Oh." Harry said nervously.

Storm glanced back at him, she made sure to keep her face blank. "Explain." She told Harry.

Harry nodded. "I was training, and I lost track of time. I came in and Eris starting acting weird, she ran off like Shade did and lead me to Justin and Headless Nick."

Storm stopped suddenly. She turned around and glared at him.

Harry flinched in surprise. "I, I'm telling the truth you got to believe me!" Harry shouted.

"I never said I didn't." She told him, her cold blue eyes piercing through his soul. "There's something else we need to talk about really quickly."

Harry frowned. "What?"

"What you and your friends are planning." Storm told him. "Snape told me about the accident in his lab and how some ingredients for his potions are missing. We both know it was you three, so I'm going to give you some advice right now. As a teacher I say obey the rules and under no circumstances break the rules or else."

Harry nodded meekly.

A small smirk appeared on Storms face. "But as a Trainer, I say if you are going to do something crazy, make sure you at least know what you are doing, and know how to not get caught."

Harry looked up at her in surprise.

Storm shrugged. "Either way I'm not going to help you with, whatever it is, and will try to stop you maybe. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid ok."

Harry stared at her for a moment before smiling. "I promise."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Eris looked down from her trainers arms, and glanced at Shade. "Why did you do that?" She mewed nervously.<p>

Shade's ears twitched for a moment, he glanced up at her his dark red eyes narrowed. "I thought you were going to do something stupid."

"I would never do something stupid." Eris mewed in defiance.

Shade shook his head. "You need to be careful. You almost lead your trainer into serious trouble."

Eris let out a small Eevee version of a hmph. "I could have taken the whatever it was."

Shade turned towards the young Pokémon and let out a loud growl.

If Harry wasn't holding her Eris would have jumped in fear.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!" Shade growled. "This creature isn't like us! Look at what it's done so far!" He continued. "I can barely stand a chance against this thing what can you do."

Eris's eyes were wide with fear, she quickly buried herself in Harry's arms trying to hide the fact she was shivering from Shade.


	28. Chapter 28

**When Worlds Collide**

Storm and Harry walked into Dumbledore's office. Storm quickly found herself a chair to sit down in; Shade copied her movements by sitting down next to her, looking almost like a guard.

Harry looked around in awe. Pictures of past Headmasters looked down on with, giving only a small nod of acknowledgement. Behind Dumbledore's desk were a bunch of book shelves filled with muggle and magic books alike. Harry stopped in front of the sorting hat.

Storm watched in mild interest as he put the hat on and seem to have a mental conversation with it, after a minute he took it off looking slightly disappointed.

"What was that about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Eris let out a small mew apparently asking the same thing.

"Nothing," Harry assured her reaching down to pet Eevee.

Suddenly there was a small chirping sound, they both turned their heads to see an old red bird about as big as an eagle observing them.

Storm watched in mild interest as Harry stared at the creature in pure fascination before reaching out attempting to pet it. But before he could touch it, flame engulfed the bird turning it into ashes.

Harry gaped in horror, and Storm jumped up instinctively getting into the position she would get in if she was in a battle.

"Harry?"

The two of them looked up to see Dumbledore looking down on them.

"Professor, I er there was nothing I could do, it, it just caught fire!" Harry attempted to explain.

"Ya and about time too, he had been looking miserable for weeks." The Professor told them as he walked down the stairs.

Storm smirked and straightened up. "Oh I get it now." She turned to a still gaping Harry. "The birds a Phoenix."

"Correct Professor Masters, I'm surprised you didn't know from the beginning." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as usual.

Storm merely shrugged. "I guess I'm still getting used to this Magic stuff."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well thank you for bringing Harry here, you are excused."

Storm nodded and left the room. Leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone to talk.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by without a problem. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go through with their Polygiouse plan, but it completely backfired. Draco wasn't even there he was outside training with his Sneasel, and Hermione ended up turning into a cat.<p>

It didn't help that the day after the incident, Harry could of sworn Storm said 'I told you so.' When she was passing by him.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked. They had just picked Hermione up from the Hospital wing she had finally turned back to normal.

"We have no clue who the Heir of Slytherin is, and now thanks to that project we have fallen behind in our Pokémon training." Ron frowned and looked at the Pokeball that his Charmander was in. "I don't want to lose him."

"Well we don't want to lose ours either." Hermione snapped. "But only one coordinator and on trainer gets to keep their Pokémon."

"Please don't remind me." Harry grumbled. A small pain filled him at the thought of losing Eris. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when his feet splashed in a puddle of water. He let out an annoyed sigh. The whole hallway ahead of them was flooded with water. "Looks like Myrtle flooded the bathrooms."

The two raced down into the abandon bathroom, water was pouring out of the sinks like a waterfall. The three of them continued to make their way through the water.

Myrtle turned around and looked at them in surprise. "You came to through stuff at me two?" She sniffed.

Harry frowned. "No why would someone threw stuff at you?"

"I don't know." She whined. "I was just minding my own business and someone threw a book at me."

"Oh I'm really sorry Myrtle." Harry said. "Uh do you know who threw it at you."

Myrtle shook her head, and let out a loud sob.

Harry frowned and looked around. In midst of the water was an old book. Harry picked it up and looked it over. It didn't have a title or anything, the only thing on it was the name Tom Riddle written in the corner.

"What are you three doing here?" A voice questioned.

The three turned around to see May walking through all the water towards them.

"Nothing." Hermione quickly answered. "We saw all the water everywhere and we came to see what it was."

"Alright but you should be going, before I have to give you detention." May told them

"Yes Professor."


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello Fanfiction and my patient viewers, i'm really sorry about not updating for the longest time, it's just every time I sat down to right the next chapter it just didn't come.  
>I can't say if i'll be updating constantly again in the future but I still want to finish at least a few of these stories.<br>Enough stalling here you go._

* * *

><p>Storm, May, Keith and Oak waited outside, as all of their students gathered around them, ready for the next lesson.<br>Seeing that everyone is here Professor Oak step forward. "Welcome back class, today will be another day to ask questions and train your pokemon."  
>As he said them, Storm noticed from the corner of her eye a group of men walking towards them.<br>"Isn't that Draco's Dad?" May asked noticing the men quickly approaching them.  
>"Yes." Storm mumbled. For some reason she had a very bad feeling about this.<br>Beside her Shade was letting out a low growl sensing it too.  
>Professor Oak, and Keith turned to see what the fuss was about.<br>A small frown crossed Oaks face and he walked over to the men. "Is there a problem sirs?"  
>One of the men stepped forward, glancing fearfully at the angry Umbreon as he did so. "I am the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge." His eyes landed on Shade. "So it's true then that you train these...creatures." He shook his head. "I am here for one Storm Masters."<br>"I'm her what do you want?" Storm questioned.  
>"You are to come with us." Fudge told her.<br>The two bulky men next to Fudge made an attempt to grab her, but Shade jumped in front of her, growling at them like a mad dog, his fur was all ruffled up, trying to warn them to back off.  
>"Why would I come with you?" Storm asked coolly, her Ice blue eyes glaring daggers at the men.<br>This time it was Mr. Malfoy that answered. "You are harboring a very dangerous creator with you, and we have reason to believe that you are responsible for the attacks on the students."  
>Keith's eyes flashed. He instantly got in front of his friend in an attempt to protect her. "That's ridiculous, why would you think such a thing?"<br>Lucius smirked at the boy. "I have my sources."  
>Draco attempted to hide behind Goyle, refusing to look at his Father or Storm he kept his eyes locked on the ground.<br>"Storm wouldn't do such a thing!" May shouted.  
>"It doesn't matter," Fudge told them. "She is going in for questioning, if any of you try to stop us will be put into Azkaban for assisting a criminal." He pointed at the pokeballs on her belt. "Remove those creators from her."<br>Thinking quickly Storm pulled of her pokeball belt and threw it over to Shade. "Shade go!" She shouted.  
>Shade responded instantly he took ahold of the belt with his belt and ran off into the dark forest. One of the men attempted to grab hold of the fox pokemon but only got a mouth full of dirt.<br>Lucius pointed to the pokeball on her neck. "There that's the one with the creature I told you about."  
>The two Auror's grabbed hold of Storm, trying to get hold of the Pokeball from her.<br>Storms eyes went wide with fear. She couldn't let them get a hold of Giratina! She swore she would guard the legendary Pokemon and that is what she was going to do!  
>Struggling in the men's grip Storm managed to grab hold of the pokeball necklace holding the legendary.<br>She ripped the ball off her neck, and threw it as hard as she could. In midflight a red light shot out of the pokeball, releasing the mighty Giratina!  
>"Go now!" Storm shouted. A red beam hit her instantly stunning her.<br>Sensing the danger Giratina flew off.  
>Fudge and the students stared at the Legendary, eyes filled with fear, and awe.<br>"You were right Lucius. Take this girl to Azkaban, and send some Aurors to go find those creators, we need to make sure there is no more thing like...like that!" Saying that he turned to leave, followed by a smirking Lucius.  
>The Aurors carried Storm following quickly after the Minister.<br>May made a move to give chase, but Oak stopped her. He shook his head knowing it would be pointless to follow.  
>Harry could only watch as it all happened before him. All the students around him were already chatting away, discussing whether they thought Professor Masters was innocent or not.<br>Harry glanced over at the forest. They had to find Shade and Storms other pokemon before the Ministry did. Suddenly his eyes noticed something shiny on the ground.  
>He leaned down and picked the item up, it was Storms master ball. He quickly picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket. He glanced of at Ron and Hermione. They were going in to find Shade tonight.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There you go people, please review and tell me what you think.<em>


	30. Chapter 30

Shade dashed into the forest as fast as he could. Several odd creatures roared at him in anger as he ran by, but he completely ignored them.  
>As his legs got tired Shade had no choice but to slow down. Panting, he glanced around looking for shelter.<br>His eyes landed on a lifted root, that stuck out of the ground making a small den. Shade gently put the belt down by the entrance and quickly began digging in an attempt to make the den big enough for him and the belt.  
>Every once and awhile Shade was forced to stop. He could hear the voices of the annoyed Aurors trying to find him.<br>He was tempted to just outright attack the foolish humans for taking Storm away, but knew that it would just make things worse.  
>By nightfall he was finished. He dragged the belt inside out of sight, and covered the entrance of his den with leaves so nobody would notice.<br>Shade shivered as a cold breeze hit him, his stomach rumbled in hunger. He glanced up at the sky, wondering how Storm was doing. This was the first time since they began their journey that they were really separated.  
>The black pokemon, laid down on a thick pile of leaves. He glanced over at the belt wondering if he should let out some of the others.<br>No. He quickly decided, if anything that would just make the situation worse. He just had to laylow here for a while, after things cool down he will find May and Professor Oak and then he could finally get back with Storm.  
>Comforted by that thought. Shade allowed himself to rest. Storm will be alright. He told himself. Everything will be back to normal soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry passed back an forth in the Gryffindor commons. Ron and Hermione watched from the couch, both had regret plain on there faces.<br>"We need to go find Shade!" Harry declared, his eyes burning with determination.  
>"Harry, we already discussed this it's too dangerous. Even the Pokemon Professors are unable to help, there are Aurors all over looking for Storms Pokemon, do you know how much trouble we will be in if you are found?" Hermione pleaded.<br>"She's got a point mate." Ron agreed. "I want to help just as much as the next person. But think about it Shade's really strong, and you said it yourself really smart, he can take care of himself."  
>"It still feels like we should be doing something." Harry plopped down on nearby seat.<br>"The only thing we can do right now is try to find the heir of Slytherin." Hermione said, with a thoughtful sigh.  
>"What about the book?" Ron suddenly asked. "You know the one we found in the girls bathroom?"<br>"It appeared blank when I checked it." Harry explained.  
>"Maybe it has something like invisible ink. My brothers use it to pass notes all the time." Ron said.<br>Harry nodded. "Alright i'll try again."  
>Hermione nodded and go up from her seat. "It's been a long day, i'm going to bed."<br>"I'm going to bed too" Ron agreed. He shot Harry one last glance before heading for the boys dormitory.  
>Harry watched them go. He glanced down at the pokeball Eris was currently residing in. "What am I going to do?" He asked.<br>The pokeball just laid there.  
>Harry sat down at a nearby seat and pulled out Riddles Diary. He tapped the quill on the desk for a moment think over what he should do.<br>Hello my name is Harry Potter. He wrote down, he watched in confusion as those words disappear and new ones appeared.  
>Hello Harry, I am Tom Riddle.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're sure that's what the diary said?" Hermione questioned nervously.<br>"Not just said, but it showed me as well." Harry said sadly. He honestly didn't want to believe it but why would the diary lie to him?  
>"Well this is just perfect." Ron grumbled. "Now not only is Professor Storm facing trial, but Hagrid may have something to do with what's going on. So basically we have to pick between the two of them."<br>Hermione bit her lip nervously. "There must be some mistake, maybe they got it wrong 50 years ago, everyone was scared."  
>"Ya and everyones scared now." Ron pointed out. "Sooner or later something's going to break either Storm or Hagrid will be heading to the chopping block, or someone will end up dead." Ron paled a little bit at the thought.<br>"We need to do something." Harry said deep in thought. He turned his head at the sound of someone running towards them.  
>"Neville is something wrong?" Harry asked.<br>Neville stood there panting for a moment desperate to catch his breath. "Someone robbed the dormitory! They were looking through your stuff!"  
>Hearing this the trio bolted for the commons room, Neville attempted to follow but was too busy trying to catch his breath.<br>"Thanks Neville!" Hermione shouted back at them.  
>Neville waved back a your welcome unable to say anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry ran into the boys dormitory, Hermione waited outside.<br>Harry's things were everywhere, papers were scattered. It almost looked like his trunk had exploded.  
>Fear flooded Harry, and began frantically searching for Eris's pokeball.<br>Hedwig who was squawking away in frustration, let out a small chirping sound, and pecked at the Pokeball sitting on his bed.  
>Little Eris popped out of the pokeball. the little pokemon blinked slowly as if just awaking. Seeing the mess she let out a confused mew.<br>Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Hedwig, I'm glad your ok Eris." He said petting the Pokemon.  
>"what were they looking for?" Ron asked, kicking over a pile of fallen books.<br>"I don't know the only thing of worth I have is Eris, and she's right here." Harry said something hit him. He quickly began searching through his stuff.  
>"What is it?" Ron asked.<br>"The diary it's gone."

* * *

><p><em>Alright hope you guys like this chapter and please review.<em>


End file.
